Love Dangerous
by Willow Jane
Summary: "His eyes stared into mine. And I knew I'd be his forever." 'M' for sexual content and some language. Mature themes for mature people.
1. Chapter 1

Why did Sesshomaru save Rin after she was attacked by Koga's wolves? Why does he always save her? She's only a human after all, right?

. . . . .

_Wrong._

* * *

_She continues to tease me. I cannot stand it!_

* * *

But, she does not know of her taunting and her teasing towards her beloved Lord Sesshomaru. She does not know of the way Lord Sesshomaru holds back. She does not know how her developed chest and slender black hair sweeping at her waits makes him want to lose control, grab her and satisfy his need. And that's saying something about Lord Sesshomaru. He never loses control; _never_.

He, accompanied by Rin, Kohaku, Jaken and Ah-Un, was walking along the Crystal River. Near the Great Meadow that had a smooth terrain across the country. They were heading back to Lord Sesshomaru's castle in the Western Lands.

The sky darkened. The afternoon clouds were becoming dark and gathering rather quickly. Sesshomaru stopped. His party stopped a few yards behind him.

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru called over his shoulder to his servant.

Jaken, as always, answered quickly to his master's calling.

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" He bowed unsteadily.

"Take Ah-Un and gather some firewood. We shall rest here for the night."

"But, Lord Sesshomaru, a storm is rolling in. Should we not seek shelter under the trees of the Golden Forest?"

"Do not question me, Jaken. Take Ah-Un and gather the wood." He ever so slight raised his voice in frustration. Never has he chewed out anyone with such fury of the demon he was.

He looked over to Rin and Kohaku. Kohaku was preparing the fire pit while Rin sat on top of a flat boulder and watched as he put large stones into a circle. Rin was dressed in a kimono slightly too big for her; one of Kagome's, no doubt. Her right shoulder was bare and her cheeks were flushed from the chill of dusk. Her eyes were liquid gold and her legs were perfectly shaped. Her stomach was slender from the walking she did daily. Her hair—oh, her hair—was like a raven's feather. Smooth and so dark it seemed to shine purple rays into his sensitive eyes.

She looked up then. He did not blush and look away like a teenage boy would. No, he was a man with demonic powers. He continued looking at her. She didn't look away or wince at the power of his gaze. It was he that broke the eye contact.

He announced, "I'll search for food" and was gone.

* * *

_Why does he look at me so? _Rin thought. _Have I changed that much? _

It was only six and a half years since Naraku was defeated. She couldn't have changed that much. She was at the age of 14. What was the difference? Maybe her chest was more sculpted and her body more curved. She did, though, take pleasure in the way he was watching her. He had watched her with eyes of hunger. Hunger for her. She wasn't scared, exactly the opposite. She was rather excited.

"Rin," Kohaku called her attention.

She blinked and looked at him clearly. He was looking at her with slight concern.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, moving closer to her.

She smiled at her friend. "I was just thinking is all. Are you ready to start the fire?"

"Nearly." He relaxed and looked beyond the river, into the dark forest. "If Jaken ever gets back."

He sat down beside her on the rock. The wind picked up suddenly and blew straight threw her. Rin shivered. Jaken might be right. It was a storm brewing in the skies. Lord Sesshomaru shouldn't scold Jaken when he merely gave a suggestion.

She felt arms wrap around her and her shoulder become covered by a warm cheek. She looked at Kohaku holding her in a loving embrace. They have been each other's sole confidant in this long journey to nowhere. They never talked during the day, only to each other at night when they thought everyone was asleep. Now, here he was holding her. She felt comfortable but careful not to make him think anything of it. After all he was seventeen and Kagome taught her that boys that age only have one thing on their mind. Rin didn't understand then, but she does now.

Thankfully, Jaken returned. He glanced at them and smiled secretively.

"Come. We need to fix the fire before Lord Sesshomaru returns." He began to stack wood into the fire pit. Kohaku released Rin and began to help Jaken. Within a few minutes the fire began to blaze.

Rin gazed into the fire. She didn't know what she saw; she just watched it like it was telling her an interesting story. She saw images dance in the flames. She looked farther into the flames. The flames licked the logs like it was eating them, which it was. She didn't look away until…

A large boar landed on the fire with a small puff of ash blowing into the night air. She snapped her eyes up, trying to refocus her eyesight to take in the figure standing above her. Lord Sesshomaru. He didn't even look at her. He turned away and began to find a place to sit and think.

_As always_,she thought. _The man is a bore sometimes. _

She chuckled under her breath. Kohaku skinned the boar and Jaken cut the meat. She cooked it over the spit. She was the best to cook the meat. They say it was because she is a woman and it's her instinct to know how to cook. She says, to herself, that she knows exactly the way Sesshomaru likes his meat; rare and bloody.

She glanced over towards Sesshomaru just to see him glaring at her with his golden eyes. He was rested against a single tree with the branches spilling over like a water fountain. She silently gasped, turned red and returned to her work. She didn't turn around again until the supper was ready.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you eat with us?" Jaken called to him.

There was no reply.

Jaken huffed loudly. "Rin, take this to Lord Sesshomaru. He must eat."

"But, Lord Jaken, what if—," Rin began.

"No arguing, Rin! Just do it." Jaken turned to his food.

It was Rin's turn to huff as she grabbed the plate of food, stood, twirled on her heel and silently swept towards where the dog demon rested.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She whispered. In the moonlight she could see his entire form. His relaxed muscles, his armored chest, his body wrapped in white fur. The raining branches didn't allow the silver light to reach his eyes, forcing Rin to guess whether he was awake or asleep. She crouched beside him.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Would you like to eat?"

No reply. She waited a few moments. Nothing still.

Rin sighed and placed the plate beside his thigh. She began to stand just to be pulled back down by a firm hand wrapped around her wrist. She whipped her head up to meet the eyes of Lord Sesshomaru. He pulled himself out from the shadows.

_He was awake_. Rin realized. She said aloud, "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin, don't move." His voice was softer than a whisper.

He leaned forward. He turned her hand he held over to reveal a small burn mark just above her right wrist. He cocked his head.

"That must have happened when I was cooking the meat. I'm so careless." Rin mumbled and began to pull her hand away.

Lord Sesshomaru yanked the hand back to examine it. He pulled it close to his face, forcing Rin to fall from her crouch down onto her knees, which landed onto the fur. Lord Sesshomaru sniffed the wound before opening his mouth.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said nervously.

Before she could rightly protest, Lord Sesshomaru's tongue struck out and licked at the wound. At first it stung and Rin made a painful groaning sound. After a few seconds she allowed him to clean it.

A minute later, he stopped and released her hand. Rin slowly pulled her wrist back towards her own body. She dropped her eyes to where the wound used to be.

_Of course he healed it. _Rin thought. _He has demonic powers after all._

"Thank you," Rin whispered.

"Don't think anything of it," he replied harshly.

She stood and walked away. He didn't stop her this time, like she hoped.

* * *

_Damn it! _Sesshomaru scolded himself once Rin was gone. _Don't keep doing this to yourself, you selfish bastard! _

He watched her walk away and saw her turn slightly to look back. Her eyes glinting.

_Fool_. _You couldn't let her tend to her wound herself, you just _had_ to heal her. You just wanted to taste her._

So? Sure, he did, but is that wrong? Just to want some of what you can't have?

"I'm sounding like a child," he muttered.

_No, you sound more like an idiot in lo…_

_No!_ His mind shouted at his heart. _You damned fool! _

How could he hide his feelings? How could he decide whether he should continue letting her think she only his ward or make a new path with her as his mate?

The only problem was that he swore to himself that he would never fall in love with a human. He vowed that he would never risk anything but for himself and no one else. She was going to ruin his promises he made when he killed Naraku. The thought made his blood boil and turn in his veins.

And yet, just maybe, he was okay with that.

* * *

A/N: Wow. My first anime! Review! Review! Review! Can I ask for anything else?


	2. Chapter 2

_Run, Rin. Run! Don't look back. No matter what you hear, don't look back! _

_So she ran, through the fields of green and across the icy waters. She fled from the beast and the ones who were trying to protect her from the gruesome monster. She didn't look back, just like she was told. _

_But then she heard the scream. A scream that was similar to the voice she hasn't heard in nearly nine years. She stopped running and turned back, running toward the screaming sounds. She shouted the name of which the scream belonged to . . . . _

"_Mommy!_" Rin suddenly sat up on her cot, only to be pushed back down by clawed hands. Her breathing was ragged, her chest rising and falling quick and heavy. Sobs were rising in her chest threatening to come out. It was still dark outside, she noted. Her eyes went searching around her. She saw a shape kneeling next to her with purple stripes along his cheeks and a crescent moon between his silver eyebrows. Only then did she realize that she was being held down by Sesshomaru-sama.

She blushed and quickly started to stammer, "L-Lord Sesshomaru. I-I didn't m-mean to w-wake you."

She was shaking violently and her eyes were darting away from his. He kneeled there, looking at her with curiosity. His thoughts were rushing all around in his mind. He didn't know what she dreamed about, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know, either. She must have realized she screamed aloud because she was trying not to get too near him. Her eyes were wide and her shoulders slumped over her body. He was scared to release her for fear she might fall over.

Before he could decide whether to speak or remain silent, Rin threw her body into his chest. She was shaking stronger than he realized. No tears came out of her eyes while he held her. Only her small whimpers were heard, muffled by his clothing. She pulled away suddenly, without warning.

"I'm s-sorry," she stuttered. "I j-just had a bad d-dream, that's a-all."

"Rin," he whispered. She still wouldn't meet his eyes. "Rin, look at me."

She lifted her head and look just over his right shoulder. He took hold of her chin lightly and said, "Let me see your brown eyes, Rin."

A sob let out as she shifted her eyes to his. He saw everything in those deep brown eyes. He saw what made her cry, he saw what made her cringe from his touch. He even saw what she feared most.

And that's what really shook him.

_*-*_*-*_

"I'm fine." He gave her a dark look before she continued, "Really, I'm fine. I just—I just need a bath. Yeah, a bath will do wonders for me, I'm sure."

She didn't believe it. Her voice still had a quiver and her eyes were glassy. He had the impression she was lying to him, or just not tell him the whole truth. She didn't want to speak of what the dream consist, so he left it at that. He was staring at her, trying to read her face. But the child learned from a master that having a stone face always threw off your opponent, making them think that you were solid, even when you were fighting an internal battle.

_Like I am right this instant_ he thought.

She began to rise and pulled out a few necessities from the luggage Ah-Un had over its back. Without a backwards glance at Lord Sesshomaru, Rin left for the river nearby.

Sesshomaru watched as his ward left for a bath in the cool waters. It was still dark outside but Jaken began to stir. Kohaku remained in a silent sleep near a boulder just a few yards away. Once Jaken awakened, he immediately noticed his master kneeling not too far away.

Jaken stood at attention. "My lord," he began, "why are you up at this hour?"

Instead of answering his question, Lord Sesshomaru stood and returned to his post by the tree at which he was stationed before Rin's cries tore his from his sleep.

_*-*_*-*_

Rin followed the sound of running water until she reached the river with a waterfall a few yards away. She walked to the waterfall and began to disrobe next to it. She slowly stripped her kimono and left it to lie on a rock beside the waterfall. Poking a toe into the lukewarm water, she gave an involuntary shiver.

When she was up to her breasts in water, she ducked her head under. Once above water again, she turned over onto her back and floated, letting the water carry her. She closed her eyes.

_It was only a dream. It was only a dream. It was only a dream._ But no matter how many times she said it, it didn't feel true. It wasn't a dream. It was a memory. A memory she wanted to forget more than any other memory she had.

_It's just a dream. It wasn't real. It's just a dream. It wasn't---_

She cried out suddenly. Searing pain was ripping her lower stomach and she gave another cry. The pain boiled under her skin before she had the chance to recover from the first pang of pain. It hurt and she didn't know why. Another bolt of pain shot through her lower stomach and she clutched it. By now, she was standing in the water and began to move back toward her clothes. She felt the need to sit and breath.

Pain shots came more frequently and her stomach nearly exploded. She clutched it harder and waded out of the river. When she stood on dry land, she searched for her clothes. Remembering she left them on the rock by the river, she ran to the waterfall. Finding her clothes, she reached for them…

And only then did she notice the blood running down her legs.

She did what only every sensible woman would do.

She screamed.

A/N: Wow. I am so so so sorry that I am super late in updating. My bad! But trust me I will update faster. I already have the next chapter written out. All I have to do is put together the pieces. ( ; Review, dear readers! It makes me so happy and eager to update‼ -Willow


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm a monster. She's a human. Monster…Human…Monster…H—"_

Sesshomaru's thoughts ended when he heard a sound he's heard for years; Rin was screaming. Thinking it was another demon Sesshomaru slowly gathered his thoughts and stood. With a purposeful, "Wait here" to Jaken he left in search of Rin.

It wasn't too hard to see in the forest in the wee hours of the morning, dodging trees and jumping over fallen logs. His nose detected her scent. Her emotions were frightened and panicked. Another cry rattled his ear drums. Sesshomaru pushed forward, following his nose. But another smell came into her scent.

Blood filled Sesshomaru's nostrils and another more fear-filled scream broke out through the trees. Instead of half assing it to Rin, Sesshomaru pushed his demon's abilities into high gear and arrived at the river within two seconds. The scene he saw was nothing he thought he would.

_*-*_*-*_

Rin looked up from rubbing at the blood on the inside of her legs. She was standing in the middle of the river with the water just above her breasts. Her eyes held unshed tears. Her wet hair plastered against her cheeks and forehead.

Her cheeks flared a bright pink when Sesshomaru approached the scene. After a quick glance into his eyes, Rin bowed her head and knew this would have happened. Of course Lord Sesshomaru heard her screams. She should have known better than shout out. Now he'll be furious that there was nothing there to protect her from.

A tear escaped her left eye. It fell into the river. No other tears followed suit; they just rested at the brim of her eyes.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord?" she answered with a soft voice.

"Look at me, Rin."

She made no move to follow the order. Sesshomaru was about to say it again, but was cut off from a noise in the distance.

"_Blood. I smell it. I need it. Blood. Blood!" _The voice was raspy and chilling to the bone.

It repeated over and over the one word that it smelled…

…Rin's blood.

Sesshomaru calmly said, "Rin, stay where you are."

With that he turned back around to face the monster coming toward them. A dark shadow emerged from the trees. His eye shined a bright purple. His body shaped like a snake only with seven legs on either side of its scaly body. Its head was the head of a man and when it shot out its green tongue, Rin shivered. She had encountered plenty of demons, but the blood it talked about was _hers _and that's what shook her endlessly.

The demon had no lips, nor a regular human nose. Only slits for its nostrils and black holes for its eyes. The demon looked directly at Rin's clothes, where blood was puddle by the rocks. Sesshomaru calmly watched as the demon sniffed and licked the blood. Its eyes rolled to the back of its head and its body shivered.

"_Mmm. Good blood. I need more! More blood!"_

At this time the demon stuck out its tongue in lightning fast movements. "_Where is the blood? Where is it!?"_

Sesshomaru silently approached the blood crazed demon. But before he could make his move, the demon lunged at Rin, still standing in the river.

Rin screamed and shut her eyes. She knew her lord would save her, but she had a habit of always closing her eyes so she couldn't see how he killed the demons.

She heard the crack of a whip and a large splash a few feet away from where she stood. She opened one eye and saw Lord Sesshomaru with his green whip and the demon's snake body laying half in the river and half on shore.

Rin quickly got her senses back and made her way toward shore where Sesshomaru stood facing the trees, his back toward her. At least he had sense to give her some privacy. She gathered her clothes and began to wrap her body in the kimono. As an afterthought she wrapped her under layer around her legs and waist to stop the bleeding from between her thighs.

Once done, she approached Sesshomaru, who remained focused on the trees. She cocked her head and touched him on the shoulder.

"My lord?"

"Shhh, Rin. There are more," was his answer.

Rin looked at the trees. She didn't see anything that indicated more demons were approaching…

…that was before she saw the blood red (no pun intended) eyes glowing at her. She yelped and jumped behind Sesshomaru, who drew out tokijin and took a stance of defense.

"Rin, stay here." With that, Sesshomaru moved toward the glowing eyes. The eyes disappeared as Lord Sesshomaru walked through the wall of trees. Rin stood where she was told, shivering from the cold breeze that bit her wet cheek and arms.

It was long before a large _crack!_ was heard and Sesshomaru appeared from the forest once again.

Rin smiled, relieved. But it only lasted a second before she screamed, "_Sesshomaru!_"

Her lord was already airborne before a gigantic fist slammed the ground. Sesshomaru landed a few yards away from Rin, his face stoic and his body tense for action. Rin hoped that her lord wouldn't get hurt. She didn't think of herself, she didn't worry about the demon, of course; only Sesshomaru.

The demon gave a mean chuckled and three itself out from the trees coverage. It was a giant with three arms protruding from it stomach, along with the normal two at its shoulder. It was ugly and seemed to be blind from the way its nose sniffed furiously and its ear twitched at the slightest sound.

Rin nearly screamed again, when a look from her lord told her to remain quiet. So, instead, she silently retreated to a boulder a few feet away and waited anxiously for the fighting to begin.

_*-*_*-*_

Sesshomaru and the giant demon began to circle each other, not saying a word. The giant lunged after a few seconds. Sesshomaru stepped sideway and neatly sliced off its head.

_Pathetic_, he thought. _And here I thought I'd have a challenge. _

He turned to catch Rin's eye. His sharp ears picked up a sound from the distance. When Rin began to come toward him, he shook his head. She understood and shied back into the rock's coverage.

A few moments later, a large hawk-like figure swooped down and tried to get at Rin…but Sesshomaru stopped the demon before its claws could grip her. Rin cried out once and clutched her arm. A thin line of blood dripped over her kimono.

_Damn, _he thought. _They are coming for blood. Rin's blood. More will come._

Quickly, Sesshomaru gathered Rin in his muscular arms and pulled his demon powers together in order to get her where he intended to go; back to Jaken, Kohaku and Ah-Un.

Once he arrived, Jaken began to ask many questions, causing Kohaku to stir and open his eyes. ("What happened? Is Rin feeling well? My lord! She's bleeding!") All of which were silenced by a glare from Lord Sesshomaru. Kohaku looked upon the scene, with panic in his eyes.

"We head west, Jaken."

"What's west, my lord?" Jaken asked softly.

Sesshomaru, for an unknown reason, hesitated before he replied, "My castle."

Sesshomaru held the sleeping Rin against his chest and he growled when Jaken suggested that Ah-Un should carry her. Kohaku climbed onto Ah-Un and glanced every few seconds over at the dog demon carrying Rin. When Rin murmured against the fur sash, mokomoko, Sesshomaru strained his ears to hear what she had to say.

"Thank you, m-my lord."

"Shhh, Rin. Return to sleep," he said quietly in her ear.

"My a-arm. It h-hurts," she gasped.

Suddenly, her body jolted, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to widen. He stopped and so did the rest of his party. Jaken thought to answer questions, but decided against it when he saw the look upon his master's face. Kohaku jumped off Ah-Un and rushed to Sesshomaru's side.

Her body jolted again. Sesshomaru laid her on the ground and pushed away Kohaku's worried hands, along with his entire body, shoving him a few feet away. Automatically, Rin's left hand flew to her right arm where the cut burned her skin. Sesshomaru instinctively knelt down to sniff the wound…and nearly gagged.

_Poison_. He quickly threw away her clutching hand and grasped her injured arm none too gently. Rin cried out.

"I am sorry, Rin. This will hurt."

He brought his fangs to her wound and bit into the flesh. Rin cried out and so did Kohaku, but the boy didn't come closer to the pair. Sesshomaru never sucked out poison before, so he did best as he could coaxing out her tainted blood. Rin's cries where quieting and her body stopped bucking. When he removed his teeth, he saw that her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. Where he bit her, he saw four medium sized crescent shapes; outlining of his teeth.

"Continue west, Jaken." With that, Sesshomaru picked up Rin and went airborne, flying west to where his castle lay, hidden from the human eye.

"I hoped to never bring you here, Rin," he thought aloud, thinking she was asleep. "But I have no choice if I want to keep you alive. I want you to live, Rin. Not only because I know you don't want to die, but because I believe a part of me will die if you do. Live, Rin. I _need_ you to live."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Man oh man! I was trying to rush to get to the end of this chapter. I don't know the difference between citrus, lemon, or lime, but I do know smut! Haha. That will be appearing in the next few chapters! Please _be patient_! I will update as soon as I possibly can! I promise!

-Willow

This button wants you to click on it!  
Tehehe.  
vvv  
Please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

_Rin held tightly to the hand that once gave her so much comfort and love. She gazed through tear-filled eyes at the woman whose beauty would stop any man. The face her father, who she never knew, fell in love with and helped her to conceive a child. _

_Rin could hear the demons coming closer. She could hear the screams of the villagers becoming louder and more torturous. She broke her gaze with her mother and looked around. People were running this way and that, not knowing what to do. When Rin looked back at her mother, she could see in her mother's eyes that she was too far gone to be saved. Her mother smiled slightly, barely hanging on. She was dying and Rin had to go. _

_Without another word, Rin kissed her mother's hand…and let it drop heavily to the dirt. Rin then turned away and began to run, all the while trying not to scream, not to cry, not to turn back and hold her mother's dying body. She only knew her mother for nearly five years and already she wouldn't see her again. A tear fell down her cheek._

_Then, the scream came. A scream she knew. She turned around without hesitation and ran back to the village, screaming and yelling without a care. What she saw when she arrived was smoke and rivers of blood. Bodies upon bodies were lying scattered on the ground, including the bodies of children. Rin found her mother where she left her; sprawled in the dirt, the only thing different was that her kimono was torn aside between her legs. _

_Rin fell to her knees and cried over her mother's dead body. She cried until her heart was torn from her body. She cried until she felt she couldn't speak for fear something bad might happen again. She cried until…_

Rin sat up quickly, gasping and shaking her head.

"No, no, no!" she yelled, pounding her fist into the bed. After a few moments, Rin quieted down. She might have been 14 years old, but she was still thought of as a child.

_Not anymore. _Rin suddenly remembered. Now, she will bleed once every month. A few tears escaped her nearly dried eyes and landed on the soft silk.

_Bed? Silk?_ Rin rubbed her eyes and checked her surroundings. She had to double check to make sure it was real. She was in a room filled with white and blue. The sheets she cried on were white silk, but the quilt lying at the end of the bed was a dark shade of blue. The walls were an off white and the rugs—that were overlapping each other to the point where you couldn't see the floor—were a midnight blue. To her right were a vanity desk and a dresser. To her left were a desk and, in the corner, a pile of pillows she couldn't wait to sink into with a good book on a rainy day.

_It's fit for a princess, s_he thought. She looked back in front of her and found herself staring at a window filled with black of night. She shrank back into the pillows, not because of the dark window, but because of who was sitting on the window seat staring up at the moon in the star studded sky…

He turned to look at her. He didn't say anything—which Rin was used to after seven years with the silent demon. Abruptly, Sesshomaru stood, gracefully strode to the bed, and sat at the edge, far enough to keep Rin sane but still close enough to make Rin's heart beat a little faster.

Sesshomaru reached out, slowly so that if Rin wanted to pull away, she could—and she did. That little movement caused her to lean of her right arm. She yelped and pulled her arm close to her chest. It didn't hurt as it had before, but it stung slightly with quick movements, like the one she mistakenly did just a second ago.

Lord Sesshomaru snatched her arm from her chest and, before Rin could protest, began to unravel the cloth that kept it from getting infected. Rin's breathing hitched as the last round peeled off her skin. What she saw was, shockingly and gratefully, not what she expected. Her wound was a few inches from her elbow crease all the way around to the back of her hand, making the cut look like a stretched out 'S'. The depth of the wound was unknown to Rin, but the width was, at most, half an inch.

Without much hesitation, Lord Sesshomaru brought her arm to his lips and he poked his tongue into her wound. Rin gave a small gasp and tried to free her arm, but only succeeded in letting Sesshomaru pull her closer to him to the point where she was pulled onto his lap and closer to his face. He locked eyes with her and poked at it again. This only made Rin loose her cool once more.

She lashed out and punched the right side of his chest with her unhurt hand. He glared at her. She gave him a look right back. Sesshomaru threw her arm away, making it sting. She frowned even deeper and slapped him across his cheek. His face threw slightly to the side from the blow, but Rin knew it didn't hurt him. When he turned his head to look at her, his eyes were red. His demon wanted to play.

He reached up and slapped her, lightly but still with a sting, across her cheek. Her mouth tightened into a thin line and she pushed him backward onto the bed. She straddled his waist and began to pound against his chest, hurting herself more than him. He didn't stop her.

"Stupid……beast!" she grunted.

Without warning, Sesshomaru grasped her shoulders and rolled her over so she was underneath his body. She continued to hit his chest until, finally, she began to tire and slowly stopped. She panted hard and wiped her bangs from her face. She could already tell her hands were growing black and blue.

"You……bastard," Rin gasped out

She could have sworn she heard a chuckle, but when she looked at the demon, his face showed nothing but seriousness. She huffed and pushed at his chest to release herself from getting over excited at the fact that his body was pressed against hers in a way that she thought to be a little too intimate.

Sesshomaru wouldn't budge no matter how hard, or how many times, Rin tried. She gave up once again and just let Sesshomaru gaze over her with that same seriousness of his face, but with hunger in his demonic eyes. Rin felt her eyes go heavy and saw total blackness.

Then, without warning, Sesshomaru leaned forward and pressed his lips, lightly, against Rin's.

Rin flew her eyes open, but all she saw were her lord's closed eyes. Without even noticing, Rin leaned into the kiss as Sesshomaru pulled away. A soft purr sounded in the back of the demon's throat and suddenly the kiss deepened, causing Rin to return it with passion on her lips. Sesshomaru expertly ran his tongue over her bottom lip, making a small gasp escape Rin.

Rin, feeling slightly angry, tried to get back at Sesshomaru for making her feel like…_this_. _This_ meaning how her stomach did flips back to back, how her heart threatened to burst out of her throat. _This _meaning the pleasure she felt when his lips pressed hers. The feeling she had as he deepened the kiss every few moments, then ease up only to repeat the process again and again. She wanted to be in control of her feelings, but she didn't want to let _this_ feeling go. So, she wrapped her legs around his torso, making sure her lips stayed locked to his incredibly soft lips. With all the strength she had, she rolled the dog demon over so she straddled his hips once again.

Not even a second went by when Sesshomaru rolled Rin back to where she started—underneath him. He broke the kiss before Rin could try again.

He leaned his head against Rin's. He growled, "I advise you not to do that again, Rin."

Rin smiled to herself. "Do what, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Her lord lifted his head a fraction to glare at her, his golden eyes returning slowly. He didn't answer her; he just stared.

"Oh. Did you mean this?" Rin teased. She tightened her legs around him and rolled him onto his back. Once again, Sesshomaru took control and returned them to the previous position.

"I'm warning you, Rin. Don't. Test. Me." He sounded like he meant it, but Rin could see his eyes go red once more.

Rin slid her uninjured arm his neck and pulled her head up to kiss his neck right under his ear. With her other hand, she let it slide down his chest, wrapping it around his torso and pulled herself closer so her well enough developed chest pressed against him, receiving a microscopic shiver from the all-mighty demon. She smiled.

"And what if I do?" she whispered into his ear.

He pushed her down against the bed and held her down by her shoulders, making her unable to move much else besides her head, which she turn to the side to bare her neck. The move was instinctive. She didn't know she did it until she felt the warmth of the demon's nose in the crook of her neck. She tried to turn to look at him but a growl warned her not to move.

The lord licked her neck, as if tasting her, and, before she could say anything, Sesshomaru bit her. Rin gasped but didn't move. For some odd reason, she felt comfortable with letting him give small nips on her neck and shoulder. The feeling ended when he stood abruptly. Rin sat up slowly, eyes to the ground, thinking of something to say to him.

But before she could say one word, Lord Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her lightly on her forehead. He paused like that for a moment and Rin closed her eyes, breathing him in. She suddenly felt aware of him in a way she hadn't thought much of before. He began to pull away, but Rin stopped him by holding on to his robe.

"You can't just do that to me and then leave," she said, standing and pulling her body closer to his.

"Rin…" he began, but was unable to finish.

She went onto her tip-toes and kissed his neck again. The shiver that came from him was slightly bigger than the one she got before. She let her short nose slide along his jaw line, ending at his lips. She kissed him lightly. She pulled back—but still touching his lips—enough to speak.

"Why so many restraints, my lord? Stop holding yourself back. Let it go. Just let yourself—"

Before she could finish, Sesshomaru grasped her face in his hands and pulled her lips fiercely to his.

We he pulled away, they were both gasping. Rin smiled. "You listened to me."

Those four words snapped the dog demon from his trance and he pushed Rin onto the bed. She sat there dumbfounded. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes glared a dangerous red. The demon closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Don't you ever do that again, Rin," he said, eyes still closed.

Rin cringed, returning to her shy, childlike behavior. "And yet you are the one who came to me wanting…" she looked up at him, "…something."

His eyes shot open and he gave her a dangerous look. "You will do well to forget this night."

The look he gave her warned her not to test him again. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama" was all she could say, due to the fact that her heart was breaking.

He nodded sharply and left her alone in her dark room. Rin returned, slowly, to her pillows.

_The bastard_, she thought. _How dare he come to my room treat me like that and then just ask me to forget about it. I'll show him that he can't do that to me. _

And that was the moment when Rin decided that since she was now a woman, she had to start acting like one.

And tomorrow was when she would begin. . . .

_*-*_*-*_

A/N: Yeah, I hate ending a chapter, too. But, don't worry! More to come! Haha. I know I said smut, and this is a little more like fluff, but I'll try next time. I just thought it was too soon. Well, I hope you liked it‼ Reviews would help a lot to keep me going! I promise to try and update A.S.A.P!

-Willow

Click it‼  
VVV


	5. Chapter 5

When Rin woke, she was happy to say that she didn't have any nightmares. But, when she glanced around the room, she couldn't say she was happy to remember what happened between her and Sesshomaru-sama last night. It might not seem like much to any normal girl her age, but to Rin, it meant a hell of a lot more than just a plain kiss in the middle of the night.

Remembering her injured arm, she looked down at it. Inside of a gaping wound, she saw a thick pink scar where her cut used to be. She gasped and ran a finger over it. She flinched slightly, but otherwise it didn't hurt too much. Noticing something different she brought her eyes closer to examine the small half circle marks by the cut. Teeth marks; four of them. That only means one thing…

_Sesshomaru-sama, _she thought, _why did you do it?_

Rin slid out of bed, stood and immediately doubled over, clutching her lower stomach. The pain had return. It throbbed inside of her. Trying to stand was difficult, but Rin managed to reach the window seat where she saw the most magnificent view of a yellow spotted meadow spread out over rolling hills. She must be in a tower, for she could see the stone made structures of the…castle below.

Was she in a castle? It sure seemed like with all the stone walls and floors. Another glance downward and Rin could see a blooming courtyard with a small shrub maze in the center. She couldn't wait to explore, but for now, she would have to wait out the pain…if it ever actually stopped.

While trying to stand once more, Rin happened to look over at the desk next to her bed. On it was what seemed like, a mug. Hesitantly, she half crawled, half limped to the desk. She dumped her body onto the cushioned seat and stared at the steaming cup in front of her. Tucked between the handle was a folded piece of paper.

Rin pulled out the paper and read:

_Welcome, child, to the Lord of the Western Land's castle. I hope you feel better while you are here. Drink this_ _Kikan ti_. _It will help with your pains. _

_-Chiyoko_

Rin put aside the note quickly and drank the tea without a second thought. If it should help her with her stomach pains, she would be forever grateful.

Once every last drop was gone, Rin moved to stand. She, almost instinctively, bent over herself. Feeling no pain, she stood straight……and immediately smiled. The pain was gone. She could move freely. She laughed and mumbled thanks to _Kami_ at least a million times.

Without thinking, Rin began to twirl, enjoying the feeling of moving wildly without the pain biting into her stomach. She giggled until she had to pee. She began to wonder where to pee when a knock came at the door.

Striding to it, Rin opened the door. A small demon girl stood on the other side. She had long purple hair that came to her waist. She was about as tall as Rin, maybe an inch shorter. Her eyes were a soft pink. On her forehead at the top right corner was what looked like, a lightning bolt. When she looked at Rin, the demon smiled, showing her bright white human-looking teeth.

"Hello!" she exclaimed cheerfully, waving her hand hard and childishly. She bounced into the room when Rin didn't reply. "My name is Chiyoko, but can call me Chi." She skipped to the desk and picked up the now empty mug. She grinned widely. "I see you finished your Kikan ti. Are you feeling better?"

Rin nodded slowly, closing the door and staring at the over excited demon.

"Wonderful!" Chi snapped her fingers and the mug was filled and steaming once more. "But, drink more. You'll need it."

Not needing to be told twice, Rin took the outstretched mug from Chi's hand. She mumbled, "Thank you" and sat on the bed, sipping the hot drink slowly, due to fact that she had to pee…_really bad_.

"All right! What shall we wear today?" Chi squealed and bounced to the dresser on the other side of the bed. She pulled open a drawer and began to yank out various kimonos. She threw the first few over her shoulder, where they would land on the floor.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed. "I've found the perfect one!"

Chi turned around and held up the kimono for Rin to see. It was a light shade of pink with cherry blossoms spread over the hem. Rin just stared, completely forgetting the fact that she had to pee like no tomorrow.

"What do you think, Ojosama?"

Rin stood and placed her mug on the bedside table. "I think I have to pee."

Chi just stared at her a moment and then did something that made Rin jump: she laughed. "Yes, yes. I remember you humans need to use a bathroom every once in a while. Come with me, Ojosama."

Chi carefully placed the beautiful kimono on the bed and reached for Rin's hand. Luckily, it was Rin's left hand. Chi began to pull Rin out of the room and into the bright hall. She pulled her to the right, to the left, and, after a while, to the left again, ending at wooden doors.

"Here you are! Would you like to take a bath, child?" Rin nodded slowly. "Okay! I need to get a few things, then I'll be back to run you a bath." With another blinding smile, the demon left Rin to herself.

Turning to the door, Rin sighed and pulled the handle up, opening the door. The bathroom was larger than any that Rin has seen. In the center was an empty, circle tub about twelve feet wide and three feet deep with steps at different spots along the edge of the tub. Around the entire square room were mirrors. To the left was a separate room. Rin dashed to it. Finding what lay behind the doors, she thanked _Kami_ again.

Finishing her business, Rin stepped back out into the large bathroom to find Chi walking in with glass bowls floating behind her. Rin cocked her head to the side like a curious puppy and met Chi at the tub.

Chi smiled for the millionth and one time this morning and snapped her fingers. The tub automatically filled, producing steam from the surface. The bowls, acting on their own accord, began to dump into the hot water, making it go all white with something Rin has never seen before.

Rin backed away, for fear the white stuff would touch her. Chi gave her a sad smile and snapped her fingers again. The bowls stopped, but the whiteness stayed.

"What's wrong, Ojosama? Do you now want a bath anymore?"

"I do, Chi-san, but what is that white covering in the water?"

Chi gave a startled laugh. "My child, those are called bubbles. Have you never seen bubbles before?"

Rin shook her head. Chi did the same, but for a different reason. "My, my. Ojosama, have you never taken a bath before?"

"I have, but in the river mostly. Never with bubbles."

Chi walked over to the bath. She dipped her hand in and brought out a handful of bubbles. Walking back to Rin, she held out the white foam. "Touch it, sweet, and you will see you like it."

Rin reached out a hand and poked the mass of bubbles. She smiled like a child with a new found toy when her finger went right through the bubbles, receiving a tickling sensation encircling her finger.

Chi laughed. "You see? Now, let's get you out of that dirty robe."

Chi began to help Rin undress. Rin hastily said, "Chi-san, thank you, but I can undress myself. There is no need for you to do work for me when I can do it."

Chi gave a smile. "He said you were kind. I thought he was lying."

"Who?" Rin asked, but knew the answer.

"The handsome boy that arrived late last night. Kohaku, I believe his name was."

Rin's thoughts were quickly erased, replaced, instead, with ones of her friend. "Yes, that is his name. He's too nice, I sometimes think."

Chi only shrugged. "Will you be needed my help for now?"

Rin shook her head. "Thank you, but there's no need to worry. I can handle myself."

"Okay, Ojosama. Enjoy your bath."

Chi began to leave before Rin called to her. She turned a little, looking back at Rin. Rin swallowed before saying, "Call me Rin. Just Rin."

A startled look came onto Chi's face before she cleared her emotions and smiled. "Rin. I like it! Okay, Rin-sama." Before Rin could correct her again, the small demon left.

Sighing, Rin slowly began to undress, feeling uncomfortable watching someone that looked exactly like her getting naked in the mirrors that surrounded the room. Finally bare, Rin slowly approached the edge of the tub. Poking her big toe in through the bubbles and reaching the water, feeling the hot liquid.

Rin slowly put her whole foot in reaching the first step. There were so many bubbles that they were a foot tall over the water and came up to Rin's thigh. Chuckling, she slid into the water, letting the warm embrace her.

Rin bathed slowly, relishing in the contentment she felt. She tried not to think about last night (emphasis on _try_). Rin has never been kissed before last night, which only made it even more of a reason to remember. But something was wrong. She couldn't pinpoint _what_ it was that was so irking her. Only the fact that her normally calm and stoic lord was slightly out of control last night kept her from thinking everything was okay. And then there was the situation with her cut arm. She could still feel his teeth in her flesh, sucking at the poison.

Rin traced the scar once more. She winced slightly at the sore spots, but otherwise was surprised how well it had healed.

_Sesshomaru licked it last night. Maybe that has something to do with it…?_

After washing her hair and body, and when most of the bubbles were gone, Rin floated on her back, looking up at the ceiling which, thankfully, wasn't mirrored. She closed her eyes, breathed in the smells of lavender and began to hum a tune she felt like she heard from another life. Before she could stop herself, she began to sing along with the tune in her head:

"_Suimin wa, suimin, watashi no akachan wa, anata no okasan, koko no izure ka no namida no kyori kisu shite kara, anata no kyofu kara yo o hogo shi, watashi no akanbo o nekashitsukeru suimin, anata no okasan wa koko ni aru_."

Rin blinked and stood to get out of the bath that was quickly growing cold. She looked for something to dress into but only found her dirty kimono from the day before. Glancing around the bathroom, she found a small cupboard. When she opened it, she found, thankfully, linens that seemed to feel like silk.

Hesitating, Rin grabbed on from the shelf and wrapped it around her body. The material felt light but thick all at once against her skin. Feeling content, Rin gathered her dirty clothes and opened the doors to search for Chi. One quick glance left and right ensured that no one was around to witness Rin, dressed in near nothing, roaming the halls looking for someone.

She turned right, closing the doors behind her. As she walked, she felt her mind wander. Her mind roamed from the first day she met Lord Sesshomaru to the time when he saved her life as an experiment for his sword, _tenseiga_.

While pondering these thoughts and looking at the ground she slowly got lost in the maze of the corridors. Glancing up from her feet, Rin's mind registered this.

_Oh for the love of _Kami_!_ she thought.

She turned left and right, ahead and behind, but she couldn't figure out which way to go. Turning back the way she was going, she began to walk, half hoping to find someone and ask for directions, half dreading to be seen in what she was wearing by the servants of the castle.

So she walked making her way through the corridors as if she knew what she was doing. But once her stomach started to growl and the sun was high in sky, Rin began to worry. Not only were the halls confusing, but it seemed like no end. There were few turns, and Rin was afraid to leave the path she was already heading.

She must have walked for a few hours before finding a door that looked similar to the one of the room in which she slept. Hoping and praying to _Kami _she opened the door.

And found what she had partly expected. It _was _a room. But not the room she was in before. (She was afraid to call it her room because she was only a guest in the castle and wouldn't be there long.)

This room had a bed twice the size of the one in which Rin slept in—which was rather large to begin with—on the left hand side of the room. At the end of the bed was a polished wooded chest. On the three walls that Rin could see, each had two long windows that lit up the room. Off to the corner of the room was a bookshelf and in another corner was a wardrobe. And on the right side of the room, facing the bed was a large desk with papers scattered on it. And the person, sitting at the desk, reading the papers was none other than Lord Sesshomaru.

_Kami chikusho._

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and favorite story adds! I'm so addicted to your guys' feedback, it is ridiculous!! Ha. They really keep me going. Sorry that this is so late, readers. I've been pretty busy with school and stupid drama. I will try to post another chapter sooner. I promise.

-Willow

P.S. The translations:

"_Suimin wa, suimin, watashi no akachan wa, anata no okasan, koko no izure ka no namida no kyori kisu shite kara, anata no kyofu kara yo o hogo shi, watashi no akanbo o nekashitsukeru suimin, anata no okasan wa koko ni aru_." -------- "Sleep, sleep, my baby, your mother is here, to kiss away any tear, and protect you from your fear. Sleep, sleep my baby, your mother is here."

**(Yes. I created that up in less than a minute. Tehe!)

"_Kikan ti_" ------- Literally means "period tea".

"Ojosama" ------- Name for respected ladies.

"_Kami chikusho." _------- God damn it.

DO IT!

Please?

vvv


	6. Chapter 6

He could smell her in the room. Hell, he smelled her when she was right outside the door. Her scent was full of curiosity and awe when she first opened the door. But now, the smell changed to shock and shyness when she spotted Sesshomaru at his desk, reading the reports that were made while he was away from the castle.

He didn't even look up when he said, "Rin."

It wasn't an angry or questioning tone, more like an unwanted greeting.

"My lord," she said back. She waited a moment before she added, "I'm sorry to disturb you."

He looked up…and what he was about to say was forgotten. She was wearing a silk cloth that defined her nipples, showing just how sensitive they were. Her wet black hair clung to her neck and bare shoulders. She held a bundle of clothes. The kimono she was wearing when he brought her here, no doubt; he could tell from the blood stains in the fabric.

"I was lost and was trying to find my way back to the room I was sleeping in," she said nervously and stood there, waiting for him to speak.

"Come in, Rin," he said without thinking.

Her eyes widened slightly and she hesitated in the doorway, glancing around the room, trying not to look at him.

Sesshomaru, placing the paper he was holding down on the desk said, "Rin."

She looked back at him and must have seen his neutral expression because she took a step into the room.

"Come closer, Rin."

Her eyes widened a fraction more, but she took a couple steps and then stopped. Her expression changed, but her scent held onto shyness as another emotion crept into the scent, one that he couldn't place. Sesshomaru found out, after a year of traveling with her, that Rin could hide her emotions from him if she wanted.

He didn't like that she was doing it right now.

Rin stood there, a few feet from the desk in front of her—in which Lord Sesshomaru sat—and the door behind her. This was the day that Sesshomaru-sama would learn not to tease her as he did last night. This was the day that he would find out how strong she was. This was the day that Sesshomaru will find Rin a changed woman.

Sesshomaru's masked face slipped; most likely showing curiosity at why Rin was standing in the middle of the room, with her hands behind her back, her eyes on the floor and a small smile at her lips.

"Come closer, Rin," he repeated, his tone darkening.

Doing the opposite of what he asked, she took a step back. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. His golden eyes had become sharper, as they rarely did when he lost his temper. Her small smile turned into a heart-melting grin.

"Rin," was said as more of a warning. Rin didn't care. She was done with his toying with her emotions. She was going to get back at him and this was just the beginning.

"My lord?" she asked in an innocent, yet sensual voice.

"Come. Closer. Rin," he growled.

She lifted her head to look at him, her smile shifting to a teasing grin. She was only five feet from the still open door. She could make a dash for it, but she wouldn't make it far. They both knew that. But she had to try anyway. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly filled red. Poor pup wasn't being obeyed. How sad.

She shook her head slowly.

He moved. Rin turned and lifted her foot to run out of the room. She made it to the door, grabbing hold of the handle before he grabbed her by her waist. With her hand on the door knob, she tried to pull from his grasp. But made no progress, only the tightening around her waist showed what she accomplished. He intended on keeping her in his room. But, this made Rin smile instead of panic. The dog demon didn't have much control with her in the same room as him.

She let go of the handle. Sesshomaru pushed the door shut, grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the door.

"When I say to come closer," he growled, his face inching toward hers, "that means come closer."

His lips made contact with hers. She wanted to break the kiss, but found herself unable to pull away. The kiss was deep and hungry…and Rin loved it.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru ripped the cloth off of her body and threw it over his shoulder. His eyes glowed with hunger as they took in Rin's matured and perky breast, her slim stomach shaped from all the walking she's done, her delicate legs…and what was between them.

Rin's previous attitude was stripped from her along with the only thing that covered her. The kimono she held in her shaking hands dropped to the ground as she tried to cover herself. Sesshomaru grabbed her hands and put them over her head with his hand holding them there.

His red eyes became sharp as he leaned his face towards her once again. She turned her head to the left before his hungry lips touched hers. This was a small movement that led to a big mistake: her neck was left exposed. Growling, Sesshomaru bit—none too gently—where the neck and shoulder meet.

Rin gasped and tried to push the demon away from her. His response was retracting his teeth and licking the puncture lightly. With his free hand, he slid his nails lightly down the side of her stomach, tracing her curves, wrapped his hand around the back of her knee and pulled it to his hip.

Rin chuckled, feeling comfortable, when she felt his hardened member against her lower stomach. Even a powerful dog demon lord couldn't control what made him 'happy'.

"Excited?" she asked, a smile tugging the corners of her lips. Sesshomaru stopped licking her neck and lifted his head. His eyes said it all. Hunger, passion, desire, lust; they were all clouding up his red, pulsing eyes.

Without responding, Sesshomaru picked her up. Rin, getting used to his sudden movements, instinctively nestled into his mokomoko. He laid her gently on the bed. Standing straight, he stood and gazed at her naked body again.

Rin didn't squirm under his gaze. She merely watched his eyes as they drank in her figure. Once his eyes took in more than enough, Sesshomaru laid his body lightly over hers, fitting between her legs perfectly. His mokomoko tickled her nipples and stomach.

She cocked her head to the side in curiousness and reached out her right hand as if to touch his face. She waited for him to pull away. When he didn't, she reached out and touched the purple stripes on his cheek. His eyes never left hers when he took her arm lightly into his hand. He turned it over and looked down at the scar. He traced it with a finger. She shivered.

Sesshomaru leaned his face to the scar and kissed it, causing Rin's heart to flutter. Rin gave a small smile and put her free hand around his neck. Pulling her to him, Rin put their foreheads together. They both closed their eyes. Sesshomaru breathed in, taking in her scent. He released her arm to put his hand at her neck where he bit her.

Rin felt another excited shiver race through her body. His hand went from her neck down through the valley of her breasts around her waist and onto her back, pulling her body closer to his. Rin opened her eyes as Sesshomaru placed his ear over her left breast, listening to her heart beat.

Absently raising her hand, Rin stroked his hair. Sesshomaru made a sound in the back of his throat. Rin frowned, wondering what made the Lord of the West......purr.

"Just knowing you are alive—knowing that your heart is beating, makes me feel at peace, Rin," he said, as if reading her thoughts…or her scent.

"I'll remain alive only if you wish me to," was her reply.

Sesshomaru stayed where he was for a few moments before turning his head, kissing the top of her breast and, lifting his face to hers, kissed her lips softly. Then, he stood. Not even two seconds later, Rin felt a heavy robe land on top of her bare body.

"Dress yourself. I will see you at dinner tonight," he said.

And with that, he left the room, leaving Rin alone and thinking to herself, '_What just happened?'_

A/N: If you're thinking what I'm thinking, I don't know the answer. Why _did_ I stop there? As I said: I don't know, exactly. Well, my end of the deal was held up by updating ASAP...so fulfill your part:

Review!  
vvv

-Willow

P.S. The Kikan ti I mentioned in the previous chapter also stops the bleeding part of a womanly cycle, all other side effects of being on your period (PMS and being emotionally sensitive) are still there (well, besides the cramps; the tea can't heal emotional side effects—only physical). Make sense? I hope so. Any questions, ask away! ( ;


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Rin dressed, picked up her forgotten dirty kimono, and found a servant who directed her to the room she stayed in, it was nearly 5 in the afternoon. Which also meant it was nearly dinner. Rin shuddered as she closed the door behind her.

When she looked up, she was vague aware of being surprised to find Chi sitting on the bed, smiling that dazzling smile.

"Welcome back!" she squealed and stood. "That was a long bath, I must say." She winked at Rin. Rin's cheeks flushed scarlet as Chi bent over the bed to pick up the kimono she laid to rest there hours before.

She held it up to Rin, who took it and began to undress herself. Chi shook her head with a small laugh.

"No, no, precious. _I_ do the undressing. You just stand still and hold out your arms," Chi explained.

Rin did as she was told, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the fact that someone besides herself was peeling away the cloth that cover her sensitive body.

When Rin was striped from the robe, Chi immediately began dressing her in the simple but elegant kimono. She hummed while she worked, making Rin feel more at eased than a moment before.

Chi stopped humming after a few minutes. "Mind if I ask you a question, sweets?"

Rin shook her head. "Go ahead."

"How did you come by Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin was taken aback by the questions. She hadn't expected someone to ask her in such a direct way. She allowed the question to be asked, so she must answer.

"When I was a child, I lived in a village as an orphan—an outsider. The villagers would often beat me so I would run to the woods to explore and forget memories worth forgetting. When I ran out there one time, I found Lord Sesshomaru against a tree, unconscious. But, as I came closer, he sat up. I could tell he was injured, so I fished for him and brought him water. He never ate any of it, but I continued bring it anyway.

"Well, one night I was fishing in a river that was preserved, and the men of the village saw me. They beat me for trespassing and when I went to see Lord Sesshomaru the next day, he asked me who gave me the bruises and cuts. He said it was curiosity, but I thought it meant he was my friend.

"The next day, a pack of wolves came and massacred the village. I was running to Sesshomaru-sama for help, but they killed me before I could get to him. I saw darkness at first, but when I woke up, the first thing I saw was golden eyes looking down at me. And I knew then that I was meant to follow Lord Sesshomaru to the ends of the world," Rin finished.

Chi had stopped working to listen to Rin's tale. She blinked once at Rin when she finished, but continued her work, humming again.

When Rin was dressed, Chi sat her down and began to brush her hair lightly, smoothing it with every stroke. Rin closed her eyes and when back in time when Rin was four and still lived with her mother in the small village. Her mother used to sit Rin by the river and comb her hair while humming the lullaby that she sang to Rin ever since Rin could remember.

"There we go!" Chi exclaimed. Rin opened her eyes.

There was nothing really too different, just that he hair was pulled up into a loose bun with pink chopsticks crossed through it. She liked it. It was different and…appealing. Sesshomaru was guaranteed to stop and stare.

"Thank you, Chi-san. I like it very much."

Chi beamed. "Anytime, Rin-sama. I'll be happy to do your hair again."

Rin smiled.

"Now, it is time for dinner. I hope you are hungry, Rin-sama. The cooks have made food for all the demons in the Japan!"

Rin's smile fell slightly before realizing Chi was still watching her. It was time to dine with Lord Sesshomaru. She wasn't too pleased at seeing him again. But, she nodded and followed Chi out, wishing to _Kami_ that dinner would be over quickly.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, foolishly stupid beast!_ Sesshomaru was lecturing himself…again. _There is no need to be such a bastard about every little thing. _

"But she is a child," he said silently to himself, thankful that the servants were busy in the kitchen.

_She _was_ a child. She no longer has a child's scent. She has a scent that of a woman. And you can even smell it!_

"She has been my ward for these past years. I cannot just take her innocence."

_Ever think she _wants_ you to take it? Foolhardy demon! She has grown before your very eyes! Do you not want to wrap your arms around her tiny waist and kiss her until you have no breath left?_

"I want to do many more things than that, I can assure you," he mumbled.

Before his conscience had time to answer, the doors leading into the dining room opened. As they opened he saw a vision of the most beautiful lady he's ever set eyes upon.

This lady, if you were wondering, is none other than Rin.

Rin's mouth dropped when entering the dining room. The servants stood patiently with the doors wide open. As Rin took in the dark blue and off-white décor of the room, she came upon someone sitting at the end of the table, a place setting in front of him and another at the seat on his left.

Sesshomaru's stoic expression rippled, showing another emotion that was unreadable due to the quickness of which it came and gone, leaving only his cold demeanor.

Rin stepped into the room. The doors closed behind her slowly, as if giving her the opportunity to escape; an opportunity that she didn't take.

Facing Sesshomaru was a lot easier than she thought would be. She automatically made the expression of ease and lightness appear over her features.

"Hello, my lord." She placed an easy grin at her lips.

He nodded sharply, "Rin."And with that he motioned to the seat next to him.

She took that as a sign to move. But she didn't move toward him. Instead, she moved _away_ from him, causing his brow to frown and his hands to clench. She sat down at the end of the table opposite from him. Immediately, it seemed, a servant appeared and removed the place setting, arranging it in front of Rin at the other end.

Rin gave another beaming smile at Sesshomaru when the servant left. She could nearly see the steam bursting out of his ears, but, being the tough and collected Lord of the West, he showed no other emotion besides the thin line his lips were in.

Rin decided to study the plate while Sesshomaru tried to burn holes into her body. The design was somewhat simple. The plate was a pale blue with a branch of cherry blossoms protruding on the right side. The edge of the place was a light brown.

Rin looked up through her eye lashes to find Sesshomaru with his eyes closed, leaning back against the chair. Rin cocked her head to the side, but said nothing.

"You test my control, Rin."

She jumped at his growling voice. She knew that if his eyes were open all she'd see was red.

"Maybe," she said. She knew it was bold and he was going to lose it soon. And truth be told, she didn't care. She _wanted_ him to lose control just so she could refuse him and see the look of rejection skitter over his "controlled" face.

His eyes tightened slightly and his lip pulled back into a wicked smile. "So, you think you're a woman now that you have started your monthly cycles?"

Rin blushed in embarrassment, despite her objective to be bold.

Eyes still closed, Sesshomaru's smile widened. "You are not a woman until I say you're a woman, Rin. And I say you are still a child since you cannot control your emotions. You think I don't know your intentions, little girl?"

_That _was what made the blush that spread across her cheeks fade away. Those two simple words made her body tremble with frustration. She swallowed down the frustration before it could overflow and make her do something stupid.

But what she was about to do _was _something stupid.

Slowly, she stood. She put one foot in front of the other to keep her moving toward the other end of the table where her lord sat with his eyes close and his grin slowly receding.

"Little girl?" she asked. She was close enough to reach out and touch him. Instead she went around him and leaned over his left shoulder slightly to whisper, "Oh, a little girl, am I?"

She bravely kissed his neck just below his earlobe.

And in a flash she was pulled on to his lap, the edge of the table digging into her waist. She almost giggled with delight. She settled for a small smile. His eyes were open and, shockingly, his normal gold was shining brightly at her.

"A little girl you are, Rin," he said.

Without pausing, she shifted so she straddled his hips, pulling up her skirt so as to not get it caught between them and to show her bare thighs. She also did it to rub against his hardening cock as well, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Would a little girl do this?" She leaned forward and kissed his jaw.

"Or this?" She kissed his temple.

"How about this?" She kissed him lightly on his lips. She began to pull away knowing what he would do next.

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to pull her back and kiss her hungrily. His hands slid up her thighs and over her stomach and on to her back to pull her closer. His tongue prodded at her lips, begging for entry. She allowed it. Worry flashed in her mind but was quickly gone once Sesshomaru tried to take control. _Tried_ to.

Rin placed her hands lightly on his shoulders and pulled away gently and slowly, enjoying how his lips chased after hers. She chuckled as their lips parted. Half of her begged to be joined with his lips again and yet the other half wanted him to suffer as he had made her suffer twice within 12 hours.

She wiggled her hips, causing his breath to catch and his eyes to turn a faint pink. She knew she had him, so she decided to test his control a little more. She watched him through her lashes as she took his hand, brought it to her mouth and licked his pointer finger. She put the whole finger into her mouth and watched as Sesshomaru's eyes got darker as she slid the finger out. She smiled, opened her kimono a fraction and slid the moist finger down the valley of her breasts.

She wiggled her hips again, but in a hard and torturous movement that worked wonders when you're trying to tease a great demon. Rin leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"You want more?" she asked as she pulled away.

His hands slid between her thighs as he stole a kiss from her. She faked a gasp, knowing what he was going for. He pulled back his kimono and untied his pants all in one fluid movement. Rin glanced at Sesshomaru's erection and found it a lot larger than she thought. She smiled to herself. How she wanted to feel that size inside of her, pumping in and out, fast and hard and rough.

She slid her hips back to their previous position: with her covered sex on the tip of his cock.

"Rin, remove the cloth that bars my path," he all but growled.

She smiled wickedly and pulled away from him. "And what makes you think I'll do that, Sesshomaru?"

"Rin," he said warningly.

Rin smiled and again and began to get off of his lap. Sesshomaru held firm. She chuckled and gave him one last deep kiss before forcing his arms away to stand.

"I've lost my appetite, my lord. I will retire now." She began to walk away. Once the door opened, Rin threw over her shoulder, "Two can play that game, my lord. Two can play that game."

And with that she left.

A/N: Shabam! Haha. -That was retarded. Anywho! I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the late update. I was trying to plan it out! Haha. Lemme know whatcha think!

Love,

Willow!

Review!

vvvv


	8. Chapter 8

Rin walked out of the dining room and into the hall with a bright smile plastered onto her face. In her mind, she thought, _Revenge is sweet_.

She hummed as she made her way through the corridors and past rooms, thinking about how Chi had lead her through the castle. But just as she was turning a corner, she realized she made a circle.

"Oh, _Kami_," she said to no one, "I'm lost . . . again."

Instead of trying to find her way to her room, Rin decided to wander the place. She skipped down the halls and giggled to herself, not caring if the servants that she passed by were staring at her like she lost her mind. She could've sworn she saw one or two smile at her.

As she made her way down a wide corridor she stopped as a soft breeze swept its way past her. Curiosity got the better of her and she found herself creeping down the hall until the breeze was stronger. She found a turn on her left. When she entered the next corridor, she found it wasn't a corridor at all. It was a bridge that connected one tower to another. The bridge was wide and had dozens of windows on each side, making it feel open and welcoming.

It was spring and the night was warm as Rin made her way onto the bridge. Vines that circled the window frames were full of blossomed exotic flowers. Rin picked one from the vine and lifted it to her nose. As she breathed in the unique scent, she giggled. She placed the flower in her hair and twirled.

She began to dance by herself and giggled as her feet made clumsy movements. She kicked off the ridiculous shoes Chi made her wear and felt free as she whirled and jumped to no audible music; only the song that played in her head.

She was so absorbed in her happiness that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. Nor did she notice the presence of a body leaning against the wall until the figure chuckled.

Rin stopped mid-twirl to find Kohaku smiling at her. Rin brightened up immediately, relieved it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Kohaku!" she squealed as she ran into his open arms. She kissed his cheek in a sisterly way. He wasn't fazed by it. "How are you? I wasn't able to see you since . . ." she trailed off.

He understood and picked up the conversation. "I'm great now that I got to see you. Sesshomaru said not to sneak around the castle in an attempt to find you. Naturally, I disobeyed, but couldn't find you because the castle is too big. But now," he smiled brightly, "you found me."

Rin cocked her head to the side and then understood. "Oh!" She laughed. "I was wandering the castle, trying to get away from Lord Sesshomaru and I ended up here."

Kohaku's brow lowered and his smile faded. "Why were you trying to get away from him? What did he do?"

You had to love Kohaku. It was a given since he was such a great friend and had that older brother act towards Rin.

"Forget it. He just keeps calling me a little girl."

Kohaku smiled. "You _are_ a little."

She gasped and playfully punched his chest. "And what about you? You're not the much older than me!"

"One, I'm 18, that makes me a man. Two, I'm older than you, so I don't get categorized as 'little'. And three, I was talking about little in the size department. You are no longer a child, remember?"

Rin blushed a deep scarlet. How is it than _everyone_ knew about her recently started monthly cycles and _everyone_ had to remind her?

She punched him again. "Yes, I remember quite clearly, thank you! Now, what have you been doing in my absence? Don't tell me you're doing anything fun without me."

He pretended to be offended. "Why, of course not, my lady! I would _never_ dream of attempting any fun without my dear little friend."

He turned around and began to walk away, laughing. Forgetting her shoes, Rin ran after him, jumping on his back as he began to run as well. He hooked his arms around the back of her legs and began to run around wildly, Rin laughing the whole time. She haven't had _this_ much fun since she got to the castle.

Kohaku ran past servants and up stairs until he reached an open room.

"Close your eyes," he told Rin. She followed his order, still laughing quietly.

She felt him move inside the room. She felt a breeze once again fly past her and wondered where they were. It wasn't until a few steps later that Kohaku gave the okay to open her eyes.

What she saw was magnificent. _It's a rooftop garden, _Rin thought to herself as her mouth fell open with awe.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed. Kohaku placed her lightly on the ground and stood up straight spreading his arms around in a dramatic gesture for her to look around.

"I found it when wandering the castle one day. I thought you might like it."

"You thought right, _Otōto_." She called him her brother since they began to travel together so many years ago.

He smiled and began to name off some of the flowers and what they did for your body. He knew these things because of his childhood and how he was raised. He was to be a slayer of demons, but after Naraku took control of him, those dreams were over. In order to be a slayer he needed to know every flower and whether it was poisonous or could be used as a medicine.

Rin watched him as he named each flower and how his eyes narrowed on a certain flower before they relaxed and he named it off and what its power was.

"And this one . . ." he trailed off, and Rin knew something was wrong. The flower was white with small brown dots in the middle, a few pollen stems poking out from the center. "This one is an azalea. It means 'thinking about home'. It was Sango's favorite."

Kohaku closed his eyes for a moment. Rin reached out to him and touched his shoulder lightly. He didn't move away, letting Rin reach in and hug him tightly. After a moment, his arms lifted and held her just as tightly. Rin could feel his body shake with silent sobs.

She rubbed his back lightly. She didn't say anything soothing. What _could_ you say to something this heartbreaking? Sango was Kohaku's older sister. She was away with InuYasha, fighting off demons that get in their way.

They must have stood there a good twenty minutes before Kohaku quieted. Rin gave once last pat to his back and pulled back slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked tentatively.

"Maybe some other time," he answered.

She wiped away some of his remaining tears and kissed his forehead. "Let's get to bed."

He gave a shaky laughed. "Oh, so now you're the older one?"

"Yes." She added in a mock grown up tone, "Now, let's go, young man!"

It did the trick. He smiled whole heartedly and he let her lead him to his room. She only got a few steps before turning back around and asking for directions. He laughed again and took the lead. Once they reached his room, Rin thought it must have been around eight o'clock.

"Good night, _Otōto. _Sleep well."

"Good night, Rin. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I hope!" she said and closed the door.

She walked back down the corridor, barefoot and lost. After a few turns she found a small child servant sitting on the ground. He seemed to be crying. She ran to the child and knelt beside him.

"What's wrong, little one? Are you hurt?"

The boy nodded and lifted the skirt of his short, rag kimono. His knee was covered in blood. Without thinking twice, Rin stood and ripped her kimono skirt, only then realizing that her breasts were still partly exposed. She forgot about that for now and knelt down by the kid once again.

"Can you show me were the nearest water source is?"

The boy nodded. He began to stand, but cried out, falling back against the wall. Rin instinctively reached out her arms and the boy fell into them. She lifted him and placed him on her hip. She began walking with him pointing her in the right direction. She found herself in a courtyard with pillars lining the wall. In the center was a fountain with trees surrounding the yard. Small bushes of flowers were scattered here and there. Benches were set every few yards apart.

Rin approached the fountain and sat the boy down. She bent over the side and got the piece of fabric wet. She sat next to the boy. Taking his injured leg, she laid it over her lap.

"This might hurt, okay? But it will be over in a minute."

She dabbed the wet cloth against the blood soaked knee. The boy stifled a whimper. Rin's heart broke. She didn't like to see someone in pain. And it was hard not to think about what happened earlier and say that she didn't want to hurt anyone when she already had at dinner.

"What's your name?" she asked, trying to distract him.

"Koji," he answered. "You're Lady Rin."

Rin laughed. "Just Rin will be fine, Koji. How did you get this big cut?"

"I fell over and—and I landed on my knee."

Rin silently chuckled. It was so cute when kids say one sentence. "How old are you Koji?"

"I'm four." He held up three fingers, and Rin laughed again.

"When is your birthday?" Rin tossed the blood soaked cloth and ripped off another piece. After dipping it into the water, she began to wipe away the blood stains on the boy's skin.

Koji shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

He nodded. "I have two brothers and one sister."

"And how old are they?"

"Juro is five, Taro is nine, and Kaminari is two."

"Where are your mom and dad?" she asked.

"_Mama_ is in the kitchen and _Papa_ is out in the field."

Rin nodded. She finished cleaning the cut and ripped off another piece of kimono. This piece was longer and thicker than the other piece she used to clean his cut. She wrapped his leg and talked to Koji as she worked. She found out that he was on his way to see his mother when he fell on the stone floor, causing him to cut open the skin and bruise his kneecap. Rin wasn't a doctor, but she had done something similar to this when she was younger, so she knew what to do.

She lifted him again and he pointed her towards the kitchen. About a quarter of the way there, Koji insisted that he could walk. Rin set him down on the floor and helped him stand straight. They walked slowly at first, Koji stumbling a few times. Rin held him up, though, never letting him fall. They were halfway there when Rin forced Koji to rest a moment. That's when it occurred to her that Koji knew who she was without her telling him.

"Koji." He looked up to her. "How did you know who I was?"

He smiled. "_Mama_ said you were at the castle. She said you were a guest of Lord Sesshomaru's and that you were really nice." He frowned. "I also heard you were human, which was weird to me."

Rin laughed, knowing what he meant. Plenty of people told Rin that Sesshomaru didn't like humans and that it didn't make any sense of why she was traveling with him, much less at his own house.

"It's weird to me, too, Koji. Are you ready to continue?"

He nodded and Rin took his hand once again and they set off towards the kitchen. They were walking slow and saying things that made them laugh when Koji stepped wrongly, causing his knee to buckle and him to fall. Rin caught him before he hit the ground. Without hesitating, she lifted him back onto her hip. He began to argue, but she held firm. He leaned against her shoulder and sighed, defeated. He pointed ahead. "Just keep going straight."

Rin nodded and she continued their walk. She told him a few jokes she learned from Kagome and he laughed along with her. When she reached the kitchen, Koji was fast asleep. Not knowing what to do, and not wanting to wake Koji up, she knocked on the door. It took a few moments before a boy a little older than Koji opened the door.

"Hello," he said. He noticed Koji in Rin's arms and his eyes widened. "Koji?"

The boy stirred in her arms, but didn't wake.

Rin whispered, "My name is Rin. I found him with his knee cut and cleaned it up a bit. He can't walk very well, so I thought I'd bring him to his mother."

The boy at the door nodded hastily and opened the door wider, allowing Rin to come in. The kitchen was like any other, only a tad bit larger and fuller with cooking utensils.

The boy lead Rin to the back of the kitchen where a large table was set in the middle of the room and people sat at it with cups of steaming tea.

"_Mama_!" the boy cried. Rin realized then that the boy must've been Juro, or Taro; Koji's brothers. The people that sat at the table silenced their murmured talks and looked over at Rin and the small boy. Rin tried not to cringe.

A woman at the end of the table jumped up. "What is it, Juro?"

"Koji got hurt and this nice lady brought him here."

Rin stepped forward as the woman made her way to them. The woman glanced at the cut on Koji's knee and then spoke to Rin quietly, "Follow me."

Rin and Juro followed as the woman made her way out of the room, out of the kitchen, down the hall and through a door on the left. It was a large room with several beds in it. In one was a man that looked as though he was tired enough to sleep for two days.

He jumped up as they entered. "What's wrong?"

"Koji cut his knee," the woman—who Rin assumed was Koji's mother—said. Koji's mom gestured for Rin to place Koji on one of the mats that was made into a bed. Rin gently placed the boy on the mat. He awoke from the movement and looked up into his mother's eyes.

"_Mama_," he said. "Hello."

His mother laughed. Rin took a good look at the woman with hair to her waist and large green eyes. Rin described her as beautiful. The man came to stand by the woman. Rin realized that Koji and Juro looked almost exactly like the man, so she assume the man was their father.

After Koji said his two words, he fell back asleep. His mother and father turned to Rin with all smiles.

"Thank you so much for helping my son. I really appreciate it!" The woman was close to tears, Rin could tell.

"It was no problem," Rin answered. "He's a good child."

The woman nodded. "Yes he is." She held out a hand, "My name is Utako. I'm his mother."

"My name is Rin." They shook hands.

The man took this as the time to speak again. "The name is Hiroshi. Thanks for everything you've done for Koji."

Rin shook his hand. "It really wasn't any trouble at all. He's really great."

Hiroshi nodded in agreement like his wife before. "He's a keeper."

Rin smiled. "You might want to check his bandage, though. I'm not too great at cleaning cuts."

"We have a medicine woman that will take a look later," Utako assured Rin.

She had a soft voice, almost like a beautiful song. _Utako_ meant 'child of the song', making her name match her voice and beauty. Rin like her off the bat and thought of her as a friend already.

"I must be going. It's late and I don't want to keep you folks up." Rin began to leave the room.

Utako interrupted her leave. "Would you like to stay for some tea?"

Rin smiled. "I would love to."

Utako smiled as well. Together they walked back to the kitchen, Juro and Hiroshi staying behind in the room. Once they entered, Utako introduced Rin to everyone. They all knew her from the rumors flying around the castle, but Rin forgot everyone's name until someone else said it. One person even had enough courage to ask if she was romantically involved with Lord Sesshomaru. Everyone silenced to hear her answered.

Rin gave a nervous laugh and answered, "No. I'm not. I didn't think he was the type that could love."

Everyone laughed. An older lady spoke up, "Of course he's not. He's too sincere to be anything but."

They fell into laughter again. Rin sipped her tea in between talking to people. She only remembered three people's name. One was an older lady named Hisa, another was an old man named Isi and the last one was a girl a little older than Rin named Ayame. Ayame was also beautiful like Utako. She had long hair and bright blue eyes. She was shy and soft spoken. Whenever she did speak, it was to pay Rin compliments; compliments that Rin returned.

"You're really sweet, Rin-sama." Rin couldn't get any of them to call her just Rin. A few actually called her Lady Rin, even though she wasn't lady of the house.

"Thank you, Ayame. You are absolutely one of the nicest people I've meet here."

Ayame blushed and returned to being quiet.

Rin laughed the night away with the rest of the group. By the time ten o'clock rolled around, they were still laughing like crazy at a funny story Hisa was telling. She was getting to the ending when everyone fell silent. They all stared just behind Rin, who was sitting in the chair right in front of the door. Rin turned to find someone standing just inside the door.

Everyone, except Rin, stood and bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru."

A/N: Yay! I updated! Hah. And it was longer this time, yeah? I will be updating a lot sooner since it's SUMMER BABY! Haha. Review please and I'll update even faster. Let's say . . . five reviews noon tomorrow and I will update by this time tomorrow! Yes? Can we do it? If not, then I'll update around Sunday, because I have a graduation to go to on Saturday. So . . .

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
vvvvvvv


	9. Chapter 9

Rin remained in her chair. Sesshomaru's eyes slid over the bowing servants before landing on Rin.

"Rin," he said with an icy tone.

"Sesshomaru," she replied just as cold. She didn't use his title, which made a few of the servants glance at her nervously.

His eyes narrowed before turning away and walking out of the kitchen. Knowing she was to follow, Rin waited until he was gone a few moments before standing and addressing the curious faces. "Thank you for the tea and laughs. I hope we can do it again sometime soon."

She smiled and left the room. Once out of the kitchen door, she was met with a face full of fur. She took half a step back and looked up. Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared back at her.

"Did you want to speak to me?" she asked innocently.

"Why, of all places in my castle, do I find you in the kitchen, laughing with the servants, Rin?"

"Because so far they are the only ones who seem to accept me being here." Rin thought a moment before adding, "Chi wants me here as well . . . but I don't think _you_ want me here, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru shot her a powerful look then began to walk down the hall Rin had only just walked down hours ago to find Koji's mother. Rin waited until he was a few feet ahead before following him. She remained behind him while she thought of where he was leading her. If it was to her room, she'd enter without another word to him. If it was to his room . . . she'd think about that only if it actually happened.

Rin was looking down at her feet, so when Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the hallway, she ran directly into his chest. "Mmph!"

She automatically tried to take a step back, but stumbled over her own feet. Sesshomaru instinctively caught her before she could fall. He pulled her to his chest, her ear rested just over his heart, which thumped softly.

"Rin, you must learn to have more balance."

Rin brought her head up to look at him with as much fierceness as she could muster. "I _have_ balance, thank you."

He cocked his head in his puppy manner. "You're tired."

Not a question but a statement. "No, I am quite awake."

"You're tired and you are a terrible liar."

"No I'm not!" she argued.

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes. He turned to the right, toward the door that Rin didn't realize was there until now.

With one small nudge, Sesshomaru opened the door. Motioning her to enter, Rin stepped inside. She found what she feared. She was standing in Sesshomaru's room once again. Silently she walked to his bed, sat on the edge and looked down at her hands that rested in her lap.

She didn't hear Sesshomaru enter. She only heard the sound of the door closing. Rin still didn't look up when Sesshomaru's feet came into view. He stood in front of her as if waiting for her to speak.

"Why am I here, my lord?"

"So you can rest."

"I have told you I am not tired. If you want me to rest, why not take me to my room?"

He didn't answer. Rin didn't really expect him to. She fiddled nervously with her hands. Her mind briefly thought on why he led her to his room. Her room must not be that far away. After a few moments of pondering this, Rin felt her eyes grow heavy. _No!_ She wanted to remain awake just to prove Lord Sesshomaru wrong. But, she was unable to keep her eyes open. She began to sway slightly.

Sesshomaru decided this was the time to act. He swiftly picked her up. Rin leaned into his chest, wrapping her hand into the mokomoko, letting it comfort her into a dazed sleep. After a hesitation on Sesshomaru's part, Rin was placed on the bed, under the sheets. She sighed happily, mumbled something incoherent and gave in to the darkness that surrounded her.

… … … …

Why the _hell_ is this happening?

Sesshomaru held the small, sleeping body is his arms. Rin's breathing began to deepen as he set her down in the bed. After the sheets were pulled over her body, Sesshomaru tried to pull away. He found he couldn't and searched for a sensible reason why not. After a moment's confusion he looked down and saw Rin's hand still clutching to his mokomoko.

"Stay," she murmured.

And that was all Sesshomaru needed. Gently, he pried her hand away from his fur. Walking around the bed, he removed his weapons, armor, shoes and shirt, leaving him with only pants and mokomoko wrapped loosely around his bare chest.

He slid under the sheets and lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking on whether to sleep or watch her sleep when a finger poked the right side of his ribs. He looked down as the small hand made its way up his ribs, over his torso and loosely around the left side of his stomach. Rin's body pressed itself tightly against his, making his mind race. Her breast against his arm didn't help much either.

Naturally, he lifted his arm and placed it around her fragile body. With that one movement, Rin hastily pushed herself even more against him. Her nose grazed his chest as they breathed together. Sesshomaru forced himself not to take her right then. Instead he kissed her hair and breathed in her scent. Peaceful, just like he was now that the only thing that truly mattered to him—even though he wouldn't admit it—was with him as if they were . . . well, one.

… … … …

Rin woke with the sun the next morning. It blazed its rays through the windows on all walls. She closed her eyes and smiled at the warmth the sun brought. And the warmth that the body she held onto brought, as well.

Rin's eyes flashed open before she jumped up. A hard arm kept her from leaping away from her lord.

"Calm, Rin."

Rin breathed in, about to ask for an explanation, before Sesshomaru spoke again, eyes closed.

"You acted on your own free will. You came to me."

Realization clicked as Rin replayed the night before. She murmured him to stay with her. And then she must've . . . Panic flew through Rin's body. "Oh, _Kami_! We didn't . . ."

Sesshomaru understood. His head shook slightly. He opened his eyes so Rin could see the emotion that crossed them: hurt. "I would never take you unwillingly."

Rin jumped on that, but was still held still by the arm, which she noticed hung around her shoulder so that his hand brushed her breast every time she breathed in and out. "That's a lie!"

He frowned. "I do not lie, Rin."

"The hell you don't! You took me against my will just last night!"

"Rin, I have told you that I didn't—"

"Not after you found me in the kitchen. I am talking about before dinner. You were ready to take me right then and there and not think tw—"

She was cut off by a finger to her lips. Sesshomaru was turned onto his side, looking deeply into Rin's eyes. Rin's heart almost melted.

"Rin, do not speak when I am speaking. It makes me angry," he said in a soft tone.

Rin nodded. But the finger didn't move from her lips. Instead, it grazed over her pink skin, causing her to give an involuntary gasp. Sesshomaru leaned forward slowly, allowing Rin plenty of time to reject him, but she didn't.

And as his lips met hers, Rin could feel her heart begin to pound painfully in her chest. It was a gentle kiss, one Rin didn't expect. It was too nice and too delicate to really mean anything. Rin decided to push his buttons and see how long it took him until he broke control.

She deepened the kiss, reaching her hands to cradle his face. He didn't break. He tried to return her to the gentler kiss, but Rin wouldn't have it. Her tongue edged his bottom lip, receiving a quieted moan from the dog demon. Rin pressed her body as hard as she could against Sesshomaru. That's what made her remember something. Pushing the kiss into a more passionate level, she carefully slid on top of Sesshomaru, straddling his hips. She broke the kiss for a moment to brush away her think hair. Returning to his lips was like a dream. His hands slid up her thighs and over her curves. He held her face in as gentle of a way as he could, cradling it in his rather large hands.

That's when their position changed. Sesshomaru shifted until his upper body was over hers. He kissed her lightly on her neck and jaw before returning to her lips.

"You were doing so well, my lord," Rin said in between kisses.

"I do not like being thought of as submissive."

"Of course not, my lord. You aren't submissive, it's just . . ."

He pulled away from kissing her neck and shoulder. "What do you have to say, Rin?"

"Well," she looked away from him for a moment. "I just get tired of actually _being_ submissive. I'd like to take control and see how you like it."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that will ever happen, Rin."

Rin sighed. "I knew you'd say that."

She pulled her head up to give him a quick peck on his cheek before sliding her way out from under him.

"Time for breakfast," she said cheerfully.

Just as she made it to the edge of the bed and began to stand, an arm wrapped around her waist, causing her to fall back onto the bed and back into Sesshomaru's grasp.

"You're not getting away that easily, little girl," he growled.

Rin giggled. "I guess this means I'm forgiven, then."

Sesshomaru frowned. "How you acted last night was nearly unforgivable."

Rin frowned. "Sure, but—"

That earned another finger to her lips. He said, "Quiet. How you acted may almost be unforgivable, but I understand why you acted like so. I may understand, but I feel the need to give you some sort of punishment for acting in such a manner."

Rin tried not to grin. Slowly, she opened her mouth, allowing Sesshomaru's finger to slide in. After a few sucks, she pulled it out and ran it down her chest like she did the night before at dinner.

"What kind of punishment?" she asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"My kind," he answered.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and placed a kiss directly over Rin's heart.

_Let the fun begin_.

… … … …

A/N: I know probably not what you were expecting, but I had a very short time to write this due to all the craziness occurring at my house. My sister is graduating and there's a party at my house tomorrow. Fun, fun, right? No, not right. Haha. Well, at least we know there _will_ be a lot of lemon/lime/whatever in the next chapter. Yay! Haha. Reviews would be nice. Let's say . . . 80 by Sunday? Can we do it? I think so. Everyone review and I'll update a lot faster. This should be proof! Haha. Thanks for reading, ladies and gentlemen!

33 Willow


	10. Chapter 10

A|N: I don't usually do one of these in the beginning of a chapter, but I just wanted to reply to one of the reviewer that left a comment on chap. 4.

Mandy: Sesshomaru did lose his arm in the _anime_ but in the _manga_ he got it back. (Chapter 519) I base this story on both manga and anime, hence the reason I wanted Sesshomaru to have _both_ arms. I mean, how romantic is it if Sesshomaru is trying to hold you with only one arm?

Now that I've said that—on with the chapter‼

_0o0_

Sesshomaru lifted his head to look her directly in the eyes. Rin didn't look away from the golden orbs that studied her face. She simply gazed back at him with such innocence that almost made her forget how mad she was at him from prodding at her annoyance.

Rin shifted, lying back onto the bed, with Sesshomaru settled in between her thighs and his hands on her shoulders. The morning sun streamed through the windows, pouring its warmth over the two bodies. The light reflected off of her lord's ghost hair, making it shine brightly. Rin felt Sesshomaru's pure golden aura that matched the color of his eyes.

Rin sighed happily. Her hands lifted to his bare chest and she traced a finger over the ripples of his abs. She was content in this position, but wanted something more to take place.

Without much hesitation, Rin slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. With a secret smile she pulled his face toward her slowly. When his lips were within range of her, she kissed him softly, letting the intention sink in. After a small moment, she pulled away to look him in the eyes. They were closed and his breathing was deep. Rin would've thought he was asleep if not for his thumbs absently rubbing against her shoulders.

"Rin," he purred suddenly, but softly.

"Yes, my lord?" she answered.

"You must understand that in order for me to keep control, you must willingly submit and not try to do anything reckless."

Rin stifled a whimper. She whispered, "Yes, my lord."

Without warning, Sesshomaru attacked her lips, pulling them into an intense and powerful kiss. The smell of her arousal was heavy in the air and the obvious stiffness Rin felt against her womanhood showed just how ready Sesshomaru was to enter her.

Sesshomaru slid a hand underneath the cloth that covered her mature breasts. Slowly, he slid the kimono off her left shoulder, exposing her sensitive skin. Sliding his other hand under the kimono and over her shoulder, Sesshomaru slowly peeled away her robe with great effort at being gentle. Rin could see the restraint in his eyes and the stiffness of his entire body.

Once the kimono was removed, Sesshomaru threw it to the side. His eyes were already taking in Rin for the second time in as many days. Rin didn't squirm; she didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. The only emotion she had was desire. She let him have his moment to study her body before reaching for the tie of his pants. As she undid the knot, she had the feeling of his eyes on her face. Her hands were trembling, but she centered herself before finishing the process of taking off his only clothing. She, too, threw his clothing to the side somewhere, not looking to see where it landed.

Rin could feel the throbbing of her womanhood as her eyes lingered on Sesshomaru's member. After a few more seconds, Rin looked up to find her previous guess correct. Sesshomaru's eyes, however, were not their normal caramel cold. Instead, they were a deep blood red. Rin tried not to cringe from the intensity of his glare. Instead, she turned her head, following the rules of submission and baring her neck.

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru bent toward her shoulder. His small kisses trailed from her shoulder to her neck. His teeth grazed the spot where the shoulder and neck meet, sending pleasurable shivers throughout Rin's body. Suddenly, Sesshomaru pierced her skin with his canines, sinking his teeth in deep enough to draw a hint of blood. Rin felt pain before the pleasure washed over her in thick, heavy waves.

Sesshomaru retracted his teeth reluctantly and licked away the trickle of blood, closing the small wound in the process. He trailed a few more kisses up her neck, along her jaw and to her lips. The ending point—her lips—was slowly becoming swollen from how intensely he kissed her. She opened her mouth and his tongue plunged in, dancing with hers. Rin could faintly feel his fingers gliding down to her left breast, swirling her nipple and continuing down her stomach. His finger found her sex, circled the wet folds before plunging in. Rin snapped her eyes open, gasping against his lips.

His finger pumped once, twice, three times before rushing in a second finger. Rin nearly cried out from the slight pain that came with the addition, but tried to ignore the pain by focusing on kissing Sesshomaru, seeming almost desperately. The pain subsided after a few pumps, and when the third finger entered inside of her, she was less surprised and slowly becoming more relaxed.

Rin felt her muscles tighten and her breathing picked up speed. Her back arched and she broke the kiss to sound out a moan that turned into a small scream. _What is this? _Rin thought. _What's happening to me? _

Sesshomaru obviously knew what was happening. His eyes gazed at her steadily with a hint of amusement in their depths. He said quietly, but sternly, "Let it take over, Rin."

Rin tried to follow his orders by relaxing her muscles and breathing slowly, but her body had other plans. Without warning, another scream pushed its way out of throat. Moisture slipped past Sesshomaru's still pumping fingers, which were even more slippery than they were before. His pumping slowed as Rin's body became limp against the bed. Sweat beaded her forehead as Rin's breathing slowed. As Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out of her, he made sure to catch her eye while he licked his fingers clean. Rin sighed happily. That felt . . . amazing wasn't the correct word—neither was wonderful. She felt slightly tired, but she knew he wouldn't let her off that easily.

He gave her a moment to rest before he positioned himself between her legs. His eyes stayed in contact with hers as he said, "This will bring you pain, Rin. I will try to be gentle, but I can't promise you anything."

Rin just nodded. She could take the pain, she thought. As Sesshomaru's tip sat at her entrance he gave her a kiss. Very, very slowly, and with much restraint, Sesshomaru entered her. Rin bit her bottom lip to muffle her scream. He was thicker than just three fingers. Her mind became fuzzy as pain ripped through her lower abdomen. Tears fell down her eyes and she began to feel numb. The pained dulled slightly, as Sesshomaru stilled his entrance. But what worried Rin at the moment was the fact that he was barely half inside her. Giving him a brief nod, Sesshomaru continued.

Rin blocked out the pain that ripped her body apart.

"Shhh," Sesshomaru cooed in her ear. "Breathe."

Rin took in a ragged breath and let it out smoothly. After a few more deep breaths, she felt slightly, if not totally, calm. Her foggy mind cleared and she no longer felt very much pain. Her lower abdomen felt cramped, but otherwise, she was ready to finish what was started. After a few gentle pumps, Sesshomaru's thrusts became more eager, more impatient—but less gentle, that's for sure. His large and stiff member slid easily in her wet sex. Rin let a moan escape her lips as her body tightened and his thrust became faster and more urgent. Rin tried to cry out, but her breathing picked up speed once again before his name came to her lips.

In a matter of seconds, her back arched and Rin's voice caught up enough to scream, "_Kami_!"

Sesshomaru's grunting picked up as well, with a final thrust he let her fall back onto the bed, panting hard, and sweat trickling down her forehead. Her hair was damp and swirling around her, but to Sesshomaru she looked like a Goddess.

Silently, Sesshomaru slipped out from her. With a quiet voice, he asked, "Rin, how are you feeling?"

"Some pain, but I'm sure it with fade with time."

He slowly nodded. "I apologize if I hurt you in any other way."

Rin tried not to glance at her bruised upper arms, where he held her throughout the intercourse. Instead, she gazed up at his golden orbs and smiled. "I'm fine, my lord. Just let me rest a while, hmm?"

He read her face before nodded once again. "Would you like me to stay?"

"I'd like that very much, Lord Sesshomaru." She added his title to make him happy.

Sesshomaru fell to her left side, onto the bed. With some hesitation he slowly reached out his arm to her waist. She giggled before accepting his invitation. Sliding her body to him, she turned to face him. Putting her hand on his chest, she felt the heartbeat that she was beginning to love underneath her palm. She got as close to him as she could, pushing her chest against his and intertwining her legs with his. Sighing happily, she laid her head against his chest, falling into the darkness they call sleep.

_0o0_

A/N: I will write more, but I'm going out of town for a week and I didn't want to leave you hanging for so long. I hope this keeps you satisfied. If it's not what you were hoping, tough. That's how I write my stories. If you have any ideas that you feel the need to share: share all you want. I will take any idea under consideration. ( :  
Peace out, Girlscout!

Willow


	11. Chapter 11

_Blood. So much blood. It was nearly unbearable. The final, lasting image of her mother was etched in Rin's memory. Her mother's kimono, torn at the spot between her legs and stained with blood showed Rin the cold hard truth: her mother was dead. At age five, Rin knew not of what to do. She just sat there, holding her mother's limp body, begging_ Kami_ to make things better, make her mother alive and smiling once again. Make this scene disappear from Rin's memory. Heal Rin's forever broken heart. But Rin knew that _Kami_ couldn't do anything. _

_Rin cried until she felt eyes upon her. Lifting her head and eyes, Rin saw a man standing a few yards away; a man that dressed in red and black with eyes like hot lava. His hair was black with red streaks. Rin cocked her head at the man. A smile grew on the man's face, a wicked, evil smile. This was no man, Rin realized. It was a _ningen no akuma_: human demon. Like Sesshomaru, this man appeared human, but sent off a wave of power that could knock a human down._

_Rin met the man's piercing glare with her own, unafraid. This man killed her mother, Rin knew. Why else would he smile like that? He defiled her body and made her scream. _

_The man suddenly turned and walked away, into the forest, leaving Rin behind in the burning village. Rin's heart hammered in her chest. Her mother was dead. She saw the man who killed her. The man's face would never be forgotten. Rin would forever remember that face._

_The face of the man who killed her mother. She will get sweet revenge. He will pay. _

Rin woke gasping for breath. The picture of the man's face didn't fade. Rin's heart obviously wanted to be free from the pounding it did against her chest. Rin sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was nearly midday from the brightness streaming in through the window. She hadn't slept for more than an hour or two, she was positive.

Her vision cleared after a few blinks. Looking down at herself, she found someone dressed her in a silk . . . nightgown? Are nightgowns usually sleeveless with only thin straps keeping it on? Do nightgowns usually have a dip between the breasts? Rin was thinking not.

Rin looked back up and gave a small yelp and jump at the sight of Lord Sesshomaru sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed. His head was low and his hands were clasped tightly in his lab.

Rin waited for him to speak, afraid that she had done something wrong. Sesshomaru wore nothing but pants. His chest shone a pale complexion and his hair slid across his skin as he breathed. Rin was mesmerized by the beauty of her lord.

"Rin," he spoke suddenly.

"Yes," Rin responded cautiously.

Sesshomaru breathed in and let his air out heavily. "You have to tell me."

She knew exactly was he was talking about. The dream has haunted her for nights and three times already he has seen her struggle with it in her sleep.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Sesshomaru interrupted her excuse. "Don't lie to me. You are a terrible liar and I can smell it when you speak. Just tell me."

Rin gulped down her words and just looked at the top of Sesshomaru's still bent head. She decided to speak the truth. "I don't think I can."

His head lifted at that. His eyes shined brilliantly golden. The purple of the stripes on his cheek and the crescent moon on his forehead stood out and made Rin admire him more.

"And why not?" he simply asked.

Rin swallowed. "I wouldn't want to put my worries on your mind. I can handle it on my own."

Quicker than the eyes could follow, Sesshomaru was beside her on the bed. His empty chair fell over from the sudden movement. Rin jumped slightly as it hit the floor. She caught Sesshomaru's hard glare and matched it with her own.

"That's a lie, Rin," he said softly. "Tell me about the dream."

Rin shook her head and slowly started to scoot away as Sesshomaru's eyes grew sharp and his body leaned toward hers. After a moment Sesshomaru was suddenly gone from the bedside. Rin gasped and looked around the room. _Where'd he go?_

"Boo."

Rin jumped at the soft whisper and turned around sharply. Her long hair slapped Sesshomaru's face as she turned, but she didn't bother to apologize. His eyes told her not to speak unless he asked her to. He cocked his head and leaned toward Rin. She started to back up—thinking about what took place just hours ago, but the warning growl stopped her short.

His face slid past her and into the crook of her neck. His breath tickled her sensitive skin, but Rin didn't get the urge to giggle. Rin tilted her head, allowing Sesshomaru to smell her scent and her emotions—she knew he was doing just that by the way his nose took in deep breaths and his mouth slowly released it. Rin knew that she should just stay still, but her hands ached to touch him; ached to hold him in her arms and never let go to the last thing that meant something to her in the world. Instead, she obediently held her arms down.

Without warning—as usual—Sesshomaru bit Rin softly on the meat of her shoulder. Rin winced at the prick of pain, but otherwise remained still. As soon as he bit, he retracted his fangs and licked at the wound. Rin closed her eyes as his tender tongue cleaned her skin.

Pulling back, Sesshomaru looked into her eyes once again. "I can smell your fear, your anger, your hate. I just need to know what causes them. What is it that you are hiding from me?"

He wasn't even two inches away from her lips. Rin tried not to look down at his lips. Her entire being begged to be touched and held, but she resisted the temptation to reach out to him.

Rin looked down at her lap when she spoke again. "I will tell you when I'm ready."

A breath left Sesshomaru's pale lips once her answer was given. As if not to scare her, Sesshomaru slowly shifted behind Rin. His covered legs lay on either side of her. Gently, Sesshomaru pulled Rin back against him. She allowed herself to be pulled into his arms, thanking _Kami_ that her wish was granted. He held her firmly, but lovingly with a fierce grip around her torso.

Absently, she began to play with his fingers, admiring the way they were shaped. Touching his fingers instantly reminded her of where they were mere hours ago. She smiled.

"Do I smell happiness?" Sesshomaru asked as his nose skimmed the skin on her shoulder.

"No, of course not! I've never been happy in my entire life!" Rin joked. She giggled as Sesshomaru kissed her gently on her jaw. "Well, not nearly as happy as I am right now, with you, my lord."

After a silent moment, Rin tried to turn as much as she could in Sesshomaru's possessive grip. The look she saw on his face was more than enough for her to give him a small peck on the lips. "Now, I believe it's time for lunch."

Rin tried to jump up, but Sesshomaru's hold on her didn't let her move much more than an inch. Trying, and failing, twice more, Rin turned in Sesshomaru's arms. Straddling his waist, she gave him as mean a look she could.

"I said, it's time for lunch," she repeated.

"I know," he said.

"Well, then why do you still hold me?" she asked.

"I have something else to tell you."

Rin placed her hands patiently on her lap. "Okay."

"There's a guest in the castle."

"How long with they stay?"

"He will be here for a few days, nothing more."

Rin frowned. "What made you allow him to stay?"

Sesshomaru cocked his head. "I'm not following your meaning."

Rin narrowed her eyes playfully. "Yes you are. You're a cold-hearted bastard and you know it. Now, why are you allowing a human to stay?"

"He's not human. He's a demon by the name of Dragon. He paid for food and lodging."

Rin nodded.

"And I'm not cold-hearted."

"Just as I'm not a girl."

"Trust me; I've discovered you're a girl hours ago." Sesshomaru's eyes locked with Rin's.

Rin blushed. "I'm hungry."

Slowly, reluctantly, Sesshomaru released Rin. As she stood, Rin turned back toward Sesshomaru, sitting god-like on the bed. His skin glowed and his hair shined. Rin had to mentally tell herself to breathe.

"Care to join me?" she asked.

"I have to work."

"Well, of course!" Rin said as she made her way to the door, allowing her hips to sway teasingly. "You're cold-hearted and in love with your work."

As she reached the door, Rin turned back around to see Sesshomaru still on the bed, watching her. Opening the door, Rin spoke, "I hope you two will be happy together."

Sesshomaru rose from the bed slowly. Rin slipped halfway out the door. "And don't worry about me. I'll find someone else." Rin shrugged. "Someone _better_."

Sesshomaru flinched and Rin bolted into the hallway. She ran down the length of the hall until she found the next turn into another. Rin's breathing picked up and so did her adrenaline as she dashed past surprised servants and maids. She turned down another hall, away from everyone and down another. After several more turns she was sure he wasn't coming after her. She hadn't heard him running behind her. She hadn't heard his breathing, his voice.

In an almost defeated way, Rin slowed and dropped her head. She leaned against the nearest wall and bent over at the waist to catch her breath.

Suddenly, white hands caught Rin's wrist and brought them and the rest of her body up.

"Boo," said the man she thought wasn't coming after her.

She giggled. "I thought you weren't coming. I thought you had to work."

"I couldn't leave you to think you had power over me."

"And you're the one with the power, right?"

He gave a gruff in agreement. His body pressed against hers and she nearly moaned from the reaction he was getting from her. Rin's thoughts nearly turned into a puddle by the way his face was so close to hers.

"How about we make a deal? If you don't find me before I reach my room, you have no power over me."

"And if I do find you?"

"You have my submission."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Deal."

"But, you must give me a five minute head start."

"One minute."

"Four."

"Three."

"Done," Rin said. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good luck."

And with that, Rin ran from Sesshomaru. She giggled part of the way down the halls until she decided she didn't have enough energy, so she smiled instead. The rush of adrenaline coursed through her veins and she nearly cried out with delight, but stopped herself before she gave away her location.

She realized he could follow her scent, so she purposefully ran past places she was already, leading away in various directions. That should hold him for a while. Now all Rin had to do was find her goddamn room. She dashed around corners and down halls. The last hall she turned had sadly led to a dead-end.

Rin turned and began to run back the way she came. But something stopped her dead in her tracks. Something made her instantly back up. Something made her heart skip a beat. Something had turned the corner and trapped her in the hallway, hopeless and scared.

No—not something.

Someone.

Someone dressed in black and white. Someone with dark hair streaked with red, and eyes that burned your skin. Someone Rin only saw a dream.

No—not a dream—a nightmare.

The man standing in front of her was the man who killed her mother.

… … … …

A | N: Gahhhh! I couldn't figure out how to handle this chapter. That's the reason I took so long in updating. I had to get the chapter just right, but I couldn't get the words. Plus, life got in the way and I had to deal with a few things.

There's something worse than clowns and it's called Writers Block.

All right. Lemme know how wonderful or how shitty this chapter was.

Lots of Love!

-Willow


	12. Chapter 12

Rin tried to open her mouth and say something—possibly something courageous and meaningful—but all that came out was a terrified squeak. She had to check herself before she made the mistake of taking a step back. Her body pulsed with fear and her mind raced with the images of her mother lying on the ground, dirtied. Rin's fist clenched tightly, but that was the only sign of anger she outwardly showed.

The man in front of her looked at her with interest. His head tilted sideways as he took in her matured features. _Please don't say you remember me. Please just walk away so I can kill you another day._

"Have we met before, child?"

Rin tried once again to open her mouth, but no sound came—not even the betraying squeak. Her eyes pricked with tears that wanted to spill, but she swallowed around the lump in her throat and tried her best to look fearless. She shouldn't have tried to lead Sesshomaru the wrong way. Now, he'll never find her in time before the bastard tried to kill her.

The man took a step toward Rin. Rin reacted by taking a step back. He took another more testing step. Rin threw a killer glare at him, but took a step back, not wanting him to touch her. _But he's going to, Rin. This is a dead-end hallway. You'll never be able to get out without passing by him._ Rin's mind race with alternate escape routes, but the hallway had no windows. She'll have to fight, she decided. Rin gave her fists a final squeeze as the man took another step forward.

A blur of white, then the sharp lines of back muscle, the man was blocked from Rin's sight. Rin instinctively leaned against Sesshomaru's back, taking in the warmth he provided. She felt a tiny rumbled echo through his body.

"Dragon, this is my mate. I will ask you not to frighten her," Sesshomaru said with a tone that was anything but asking. It was more like a warning with a serious threat behind it. Rin felt safe, warm, lov—_no!_ _Not that word, please._

"Of course, my friend. I didn't mean to scare the delicate human. I'm terribly sorry, my Lady," that was the second time she heard his rumbling soprano tone. She didn't want to hear it again. Rin closed her eyes and took in Sesshomaru's scent. His back went rigid—he could smell her scent, no doubt. She was all over very scared of the man with black and red hair. In the blackness of her eyelids, she could see his face on that terrible day when her mother died and her world crashed into hell. He was the cause of her being alone in the world—of her dying slowly each day.

But, then she met her Lord Sesshomaru, who took her in and saved her numerous times. She never felt alone after he came into her life. And right now, she felt safer than before—safe from her worst nightmare enemy.

"I will take my leave now. I will see you at dinner, then?" Dragon said. _Shut up! Don't speak! _

She felt Sesshomaru give a sharp nod and heard retreating footsteps. She sighed with relief and relaxed her body. Rin snaked her arms around Sesshomaru's waist gently.

"Thank you," she whispered.

His hand gently brushed Rin's bare arms. "If I ask again . . .?"

"When the time is right," she answered. Slowly she released her lord. "I'm going to go see what they are cooking in the kitchen. I'll speak to you later, after you are done working."

Before she took another step, Lord Sesshomaru took Rin's wrist. "My work can wait."

Those four simple words made Rin smile brighter than the sun. Standing on her tiptoes, Rin gave Sesshomaru a kiss. After she pulled away, she took his hand and started down the hallway. Once they reach the end, she looked left and right.

"Uhm, maybe you should lead the way," she said.

Sesshomaru pulled her to the right and brought her close to his body, his arm slithering behind her and hooking to her left hip.

Rin leaned into him, replaying the scene between the two demons. Her brow furrowed and she spoke to her lord. "Sesshomaru, what did you mean when you said I was your mate?"

"I meant exactly what I said, Rin."

"Quite obviously, but what is a mate?"

Sesshomaru took a breath. "Wait for lunch then I'll explain."

Rin sighed but remained quiet as he led her down halls and past curious servants and maids. Rin had to smile when their wandering eyes came upon her in surprise. _Yes, I am being held possessively by your Lord Sesshomaru. Get over the shock already_.

Once they reached the dining hall, Rin couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the table and the chair in which she had tried to play with Sesshomaru.

"I would advise you not to do that again, Rin," said the demon. "I will not let you go so easily."

Rin's heart skipped a beat at the last words. He wouldn't let her go. _Good_. Rin brought up an eyebrow and decided to try and get over the previous dramatic scene with Dragon and get a reaction from Sesshomaru. As innocently as she could, Rin detached herself from Lord Sesshomaru and sat in the large chair at the head of the table. She ran a hand smoothly over the golden arm and got comfortable as possible on the cushion underneath her.

She glanced up at her lord, who watched her curiously. "This is really quite cozy. I see why you love to sit in it." She flashed him a smile. "Now, what's for lunch?"

"Rin."

"Hmm?" Rin traced over the delicate patterns of the carved chair. Beautiful was hardly enough to describe the intricate shapes.

"Do you remember our deal?"

Rin nodded. "I said its terms, so of course I do."

"Then you will remember that I found you before you returned to your room. Now, I need not ask for your submission, but merely expect it."

"You're hinting for me to get out of the chair?"

He just stared at her. She understood she just didn't like to be bossed around.

"Well, Sesshomaru, I believe that the . . . encounter with Dragon," the name was dragged out of her mouth, "counts as an exception. We will have to reestablish the deal some other time. For now, I am merely someone who is brave enough to defy you. So, if you please." Rin motioned for him to sit in the chair next to her. "I'd like to eat lunch before we settle the matter."

Rin sounded like she knew what she was doing, but inside, she was unsure as a new born pup. She didn't know what the demon would do. Would he literally throw her from the chair, or would he just sit next to her? The latter was high doubtful, but Rin could only hope.

Sesshomaru was silent for a few moments. Before Rin could count to ten, he pulled the chair she sat on out and held out his hand. "Come with me."

"Uh, where are we going?" Rin asked, hoping with all her being that it would be back to his room.

"Come with me," he repeated.

Reluctantly, Rin took his hand. He led her out of the dining hall, pausing to speak to the servants standing outside the door. Rin couldn't hear a word when he whispered sharply into their ears. They rushed away and Sesshomaru continued to lead her down unknown hallways and past other servants, who threw themselves down in an awkwardly low bow. Some muttered "my lord" and "my lady". Rin swallowed the urge to correct them as they said it. She just nodded deeply to them, feeling out of place in her silk nightgown. Sesshomaru couldn't have dressed her in more appropriate attire? No, of course not!

Finally, the halls began to seem familiar. He stopped in front of a pair of wooden doors. Pushing them open, he led Rin in and closed them behind him. It was Rin's room, the one she stayed in the night before last. Chi was nowhere to be seen, but a mug of steaming tea was on her desk. Rin picked up the note by the side, a flash of déjà vu hitting her hard.

_Rin-sama, _

_You will need this to keep up your strength. And don't worry; I will find you eventually. _

_Love, Chi_

Rin smiled. She had a female friend within the palace walls. She sensed Sesshomaru still in the room and immediately crumpled the note and threw it into the desk drawer. She sipped at the hot tea. The smell of lavender filled her nostrils, but the tea tasted of honeysuckle. Rin sighed. Delicious.

She turned to see Sesshomaru busy looking through her wardrobe. Rin giggled at the sight of her partially naked lord sorting through her kimonos, making faces at the ones he didn't like. He finally settled on one just after Rin finished her tea. He laid it in on the bed and stood, expectantly in front of Rin. Rin look back at him just the same, waiting for him to leave the room for her to change.

He didn't move and Rin crossed her arms. "This is about the time you act like a gentleman and leave a girl to ready herself for the day."

Sesshomaru took the few steps toward Rin. "Lift your arms."

Rin's understanding hit her like a hit to the gut. "And if I don't?"

"See what will happen," he answered with amusement in his eyes.

Rin puffed out a breath of frustrated air and lifted her arms hesitantly. He slowly reached for the hem of her gown and pulled it up, exposing all of her naked body. The sunlight from the window hit her back with sudden warmth. Rin watched as Sesshomaru's eyes took in the maturity of her hips and breasts for the third or fourth time in two days. Rin waited patiently as he took his time in gathering the light green kimono he chose from her wardrobe. It was simple, but still elegant. It was short and cut off around mid thigh. Rin held out her arms as Sesshomaru slowly wrapped it onto her, stealing small brushes against her hardened nipples.

He took his time tying the kimono, watching her eyes the entire time. Once Rin was dressed, she dropped her arms. They stared at each other for a few moments before Sesshomaru held out his hand. Rin took it and he led her back out into the maze of halls. They finally arrived at the stables. Rin frowned.

"Why are we here?" she asked. Suddenly a familiar sound came from one of the stalls. Rin released Sesshomaru's hand and approached the stall. Inside was none other than her friend.

"Ah-Un!" she cried. Hurriedly she opened the stall door and petted the two headed demon. She laughed out loud when one of the heads tickled her chin. What a cat-like gesture.

"Come Ah-Un," came the commanding voice of Lord Sesshomaru. Ah-Un glanced at Rin, but did what they were told.

Rin followed them out and curiously turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Where are we going?"

"Ride Ah-Un, they know where to go," was all he said. With that he left.

Rin crossed her arms and frowned. What was up with him just leaving her to pick at his words and figure out what's going to happen next? It was driving her crazy. Rin sighed and climbed on top of the two headed demon, anxious to see where it would take her.

_Men: they dodge around a girl's feelings and toy with them, making girls like me insane. Why? What's their big secret? What makes a guy feel anything besides power and possessiveness? So many questions._

_And they say women are complicated._

_. . . . _

A|N: Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Rin threw her arms out like a bird and laughed as the wind twirled and danced around her body. She was a kid at heart, what could she do about it?

She shrieked and giggled when Ah-Un dove and spun in the air, teasing her. She trusted Ah-Un and knew it wouldn't let her fall. She watched the land fly by below her and rested her head lazily against the demon's neck.

"You know, Ah-Un," she began, "I wonder about things in life that make no sense. Like why the ocean is blue and why I can wiggle my fingers and toes but not my ears. Why are trees green and why do birds fly?"

The demon grunted.

"Yes, I know I'm being foolish, but I can't help but wonder these things; I'm curious."

After a few minutes ride, Rin felt her transportation being to descend from the air. She glanced below them to see where it had taken her. She saw green, with spots of pink and yellow and blue. She watched as the green grew underneath her.

When Ah-Un landed in the meadow, Rin slowly slid off of the demon's back and stared, open-mouthed at the beautiful haven. A large smile seemed to find its way to her lips and she let out a cry of joy. She ran with open arms through the meadow and squealed with delight as the tall blades of grass grazed her fingertips. She felt like a seven year old again. She felt light and careless. Nothing could touch her when she was like this.

Rin twirled, letting her head fall back and her eyes fall shut, taking in the sun. She hadn't felt this way in a long, long time. She wanted to hold on to this feeling forever. She never wanted to let it go. She opened her eyes and looked at Ah-Un. She laughed at its expression.

"Don't be so surprised. You know how much I love the meadows," she said.

Rin marveled and dug her nose through every flower within her reach. She could spend eternity here, she knew. Time could fly by and she would still be here, in this meadow, smelling flowers and dancing the day away.

Rin spun again, faster this time. Around and around, her eyes closed, her arms opened wide. The sun warmed her skin. Rin stopped spinning for a moment and opened her eyes. Through her dizzy gaze, she saw an opening in the tree. Curiosity kicked at her and made her feet begin to move forward, toward the forest.

Behind her, she heard Ah-Un grunt with disapproval. "Don't fuss, you big demon," Rin said. "I'll be back before you know it."

With that, she continued on through the trees.

. . . .

Sesshomaru stalked down the hall, ready to finish his work quickly before returning to Rin. He blinked a few seconds longer than needed in order to clearly figure out why the hell he called Rin his mate in front of Dragon. Did he even know Rin was surely his mate? Did he want her to be—?

Yes. What a stupid question to ask, he though. She invaded his thoughts and dreams. He simply ignored her when he first taken her as his ward. But ever since the scene at the river—he couldn't tear his thoughts away from her scent, her being, her _everything_.

She was still just a child and he shouldn't just take her away from such things as her beloved flowers and plants, which was why he ordered Ah-Un to take her to the meadow he knew she would adore greatly while he did some paperwork on the new provinces he recently added to the Western Lands.

He entered his—soon to be _their _bedroom. He sat at his desk and silently began to flip through pages, trying desperately to focus on the writing and not the image of that sweet, innocent girl.

_Not so innocent now, because of you, asshole._ He pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. His eyes snapped shut and his other hand massaged his temple. He leaned back into the chair, trying to shut out his inner monologue, but couldn't seem to control it as it kept spitting out the cruel truths.

_Did you even ask her if she wanted to mate with you? Did you even have the decency to ask her to have sex with you? No, no you didn't. Monster. She's a human—you're a demon. _

How many times has that damn inner voice said that now? Of course he knew he was a forsaken beast. But he would swear she knew that and accepted that. She obviously consented to the penetrating of her womanhood. He knows she wanted his almost as much as he wanted her.

She could learn to love him. But no, he thought. He will not force her.

He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps on the other side of his door. Slowly, the door opened and there stood the person Sesshomaru was least expecting.

"And who gave you permission to enter my chambers?" he asked the young boy who traveled with them.

The boy's cheeks grew red. "I was just looking for Rin."

"She went out," Sesshomaru said, leaning forward and grabbing his writing instrument.

A pause and then, "When will she be back?"

Sesshomaru glared at the boy. "You ask too many questions about her. Go find something else to play with."

He knew the boy only asked one question, but he could help to push him away because Sesshomaru always had the feeling the boy wanted something more than friendship from _his_ mate.

The boy said no more and left the room.

_Get yourself together, dammit. _

. . . .

Birds chirped happily and the wind swayed the topmost branches on the hundred year old trees that surrounded her. Rin partially skipped through the vast forest, pausing multiple times to smell a flower or admire a pretty plant.

Suddenly, she came to a complete stop and tilted her head so her ear had an advantage to the sounds around her. She found the reason to her halting—voices, familiar ones at that.

"Ah, come _on_, Kagome! Not this _again_! You overreact way too much. It's not a big deal! Please stop."

Kagome. Rin ventured forward until the voices sound like they were right in front of her. She hid behind a tree with a thick trunk and peered behind it. There was the beautiful, but infuriated Kagome, big yellow backpack and all, huffing across a clearing toward a wooden object in the middle of the flat green. A white haired half demon was following her.

"Enough, InuYasha!" She swiveled around so fast that InuYasha had to back up to keep from running into her. "I'm tired of it! All of it! I'm tired of this era, I'm tired of you, I want to fricken text again! I want to go onto YouTube and watch Bruno Mars' music videos."

"Who the hell is Bruno Mars! Are you cheating on me?" InuYasha's voice grew and grew as his last sentence growled out.

"You stupid, over jealous asshole! He's a singer that I like. Jeez. After all this time you don't know the littlest things about me that you should. I feel like you don't put enough into this relationship like I do. _Kami_! I'm leaving. I'll return when I feel like it. Good bye!"

"Kagome!" Kagome climbed over the edge of the wooden box then dropped in. Rin silently gasped. She knew the pair fought a million and one times a day, but it was always miniature things, rarely something this huge.

She heard InuYasha growl and then saw him begin to pace. He stopped suddenly. His eyes snapped toward Rin's direction. She foolishly let out a small squeak and hid behind the tree again.

She silently prayed to _Kami_, but knew it wouldn't do her any justice. She began to count seconds before she could turn around again, but she didn't get to three before InuYasha grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into the clearing, scraping her bare legs against the bark of the tree. It stung but she bit her tongue and let the pain pass.

"Did Sesshomaru sent you to spy on me, little girl?"

Rin shook her head. "Who would want to spy on you?"

Rin learned over the years that if you want to be around Kagome, you had to have a sharp tongue to deal with InuYasha.

InuYasha didn't smirk. He frowned. "You shouldn't be here. Go back to your master."

"Sesshomaru is _not _my master, dog." She hesitated. His words hurt her, but she knew hers hurt him just as much. "Sorry, but you made her really mad."

InuYasha released her and sighed. "I know. I'm really stupid for doing so, too." He rubbed his face tiredly.

"What did you do?"

He eyed her then sighed again. "I told her she wasn't cooking the noodles correctly."

Rin stared at him for a whole second before her lips folded inward, desperately trying to hold in a laugh that screamed at her body to let out. Eventually, she caved and the laugh came out and she nearly fell to the ground.

"You know she doesn't like to be told how to do things."

"Yeah."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because it's what I do. And I'm stupid."

"Why don't you go after her?"

"Because she'll still be angry at me."

"You don't know that. She never said she didn't want you to come after her," Rin pointed out.

InuYasha frowned again, putting his finger to his chin in though. "I'll let her calm down for a few days, then I'll go after her if she doesn't return by the next full moon in four days."

Rin shrugged. "Who knows how far you'll get if you wait that long."

InuYasha started to argue then abruptly stopped. "Hey, wait a minute." His eyes brightened. "I have an idea!"

Before Rin could protest, InuYasha swept her up in his arms and brought her to the edge of the well. Rin struggled desperately. Was he out of his fricken mind? "Go after and talk her into coming back." _Kami, _he _is_ out of his mind!

And with that, InuYasha threw her into the opening while Rin gave a blood curdling scream as she fell into the darkness.

. . . .

Sesshomaru threw down the instrument and stood up quickly. His work was done; it was time to spend time with Rin. He walked as dignified as he could down the hall and stairs. As he walked through the front hall, he heard his loyal servant following behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we off too? Going to conquer another province so soon?" Jaken asked fervently.

"No, Jaken. You stay," he said brutishly.

"But—but, what if I'm needed?" Jaken asked desperately.

"You stay or you die by my hand."

The green man obeyed and stopped just as Sesshomaru exited through the doors. He instantly went airborne and flew to the meadow he directed Ah-Un to fly Rin to.

Upon arrival, all he saw was Ah-Un sleeping amongst the flowers. When he landed, he woke the demon and said one word, "Rin."

The demon gestured to an opening in the forest. Sesshomaru approached it and followed the scent that lingered in the air. His heart raced, his desperation was on the brink of pure insanity. He needed to find Rin for his own satisfaction. Rin's name bounced around his mind, constantly pulsing through his veins. In the distance he heard a horrifying scream that he knew belonged to her.

He moved faster than he can ever recall and in mere seconds, he reached the end of her trail—a tree. He looked past the tree and found a clearing that was completely empty.

He tried to approach the well, but was forced back. He tried, harder this time to push past the barriers that surrounded it. No such luck.

His eyes grew red and his blood pressure rose. He was not happy. With all his energy and all his power he possessed, Sesshomaru tried to force through the barrier. His hand almost touched the edge of the well, but before he could even blink, he was pushed thirty yards from the well.

His energy burned out, his eyelids heavy, Sesshomaru made himself stand and try again—two more times. And the final try, he couldn't lift his little finger he was so drained. He sensed Ah-Un near him and fell to the ground, allowing the demon to pull him onto its back.

"Rin . . ."

. . . .

A | N: I know. It's super later and super sloppy. If you're even still with me, I'm so sorry. I'll update again as soon as I can. But for now, consider this on a short, temporary hold. Thank you.

Willow


	14. Chapter 14

Rin landed with a solid _thump_ on the hard ground at the bottom of the well. "Ow!" she yelped.

She rubbed her butt tenderly. When she looked up, the entrance of the well was only partially lit, like the light was being covered. Rin stood. "Hello?" When no one answered, she called louder. "Hello?"

A sound of a door opening and closing shut her up quickly. She waited as footsteps sounded their way toward her. "Inuyasha, I swear if you even _think_ that you could just come here and-" A head appeared at the opening of the well. "Rin?"

"Hello, Kagome."

"Rin? What is _Kami's_ name are you doing in my _well_?"

"Oh, I just thought I could drop by and visit for a while."

Kagome disappeared for a second then reappeared with a wooden ladder. "Here. Climb up."

Rin did as she as told and was soon standing next to Kagome, who helped dust her off. "What happened?"

"Um," Rin hesitated. "Inuyasha kind of threw me down the well."

"He did_ what?_" Kagome huffed. "Oh the insignificant jerk! I am so terribly sorry, Rin. How did he come to find you?"

"Well, Sesshomaru-sama sent me on Ah-Un to a meadow and there I wandered about and found you and him in the middle of a fight. You left and I tried to slip away but he caught me before I could."

"Why would Sesshomaru send you to a meadow?"

"For a picnic, I believe."

"A picnic?" Kagome looked at Rin questionably. "Rin, how old are you now?"

"Almost into my fifteenth year," Rin replied.

Kagome shifted on her feet. "Rin, um, are you and Sesshomaru, like, _dating_?"

Rin cocked her head to the side. "What does dating mean?"

Kagome swallowed. "Are you and Sesshomaru . . . _together_?"

Rin's eyes widened and Kagome knew the truth. "Oh my gosh you are! Oh, wow, I didn't even think that the cold hearted bastard even knew how to _like_ someone! This is a miracle."

Rin stared at Kagome while she had her outburst. Then she laughed along with her, clutching the edge of the well for support. "Yes, well, I am a woman now, so I guess he thought it was okay."

Kagome looked at her with sympathy. "Oh, you've started your period. Man, I remember that. Don't worry, the first time is always the hardest. I recommend heating pads and banana's for the cramps. Advil or Midol usually work for them, too."

Rin frowned. "What's a heating pad. Who are Advil and Midol?"

Kagome broke out into laughter once more. "Oh, Rin. I have many, many things to teach you."

Several hours had passed, and Rin learned what everything a teenager would need in the modern world-from cell phones to something called Twitter. Kagome even had most of the things she was teaching Rin about. She gave Rin her cell phone to play Angry Birds and let her fiddle on her laptop as well.

"Where does all this stuff come from?"

"Manufacturers." Kagome shrugged. "The devices use electricity. That's why all those big poles with wires attaching to them are outside. They produce electricity for our home."

Rin couldn't grasp the concept easily, so Kagome just let her play with her newfound toys. After a while, Rin began to grow bored with the Nintendo DS. Her thoughts wandered to Sesshomaru. Where was he? Did he realize she was gone? Did time stop in the feudal era while she was here? No, she knew that wasn't possible. Kagome would leave for home and come back and time would have passed. At least, Rin thought it did.

Kagome snuck over to her drawers and pulled one out. From it, she took a large plastic bag filled with goodies. She passed it to Rin. "Here," she said. "Try some of these."

Rin stared at the bag in her lap. "What's the big yellow thing?"

Kagome's mouth dropped. Then she pulled it back up into a smile. "That, my dear, is a twinkie."

He woke furious. Things were thrown around the room, furniture was overturned, the curtains were ripped with claws, but strangely, the bed was untouched.

"_Where is she_?" he all but screamed at Jaken.

Jaken swallowed loudly and came out from his hiding place behind the discarded desk. "We do not know, milord. None of your staff can follow after her into the well. The power of the priestess is far too strong."

Sesshomaru's brilliant red eyes narrowed on the imp. "Find the mutt."

Jaken stuttered, "The m-mutt, m-milord?"

"Find the half breed. Bring him to me."

Jaken bowed deeply, understanding clearly. Inuyasha has travelled through the portal before. He will do so again. Or else.

Rin swallowed her third twinkie. "Those are delicious, Kagome."

Kagome grinned. "I know, right!"

Rin glanced out the window and noticed it was getting darker. She thought about going home, back to the feudal era and Sesshomaru. She wondered if he was worried or just passive about her missing. She hoped Ah-Un didn't get into any trouble.

"Kagome," Rin sighed.

"Yeah?" Kagome replied around a mouthful of sweets.

"Do you love Inuyasha?"

Kagome paused her chewing. After a moment, she swallowed and looked over at Rin. "I guess I do. We've been together for so long. I think I'm just mad at him because he hasn't proposed to me yet."

Rin raised her eyebrows. "He told me is was because he told you that you were cooking the noodles all wrong."

Kagome chuckled. "Yeah, well. Before he said that, I was hinting about us spending the rest of our lives together. I was trying to give him the idea to ask me to marry him. I was cooking a special meal I had planned for the both of us. I had hoped it would bring out the mood for him. I was saying cute, romantic things. But he ignored everything I said! He didn't even say anything romantic back! I grew upset and when he casually mentioned I was cooking everything all wrong, I just blew up. I couldn't stand him anymore. I just wanted some alone time, away from him and the feudal era." She sighed. "I love him, more than anything. But sometimes, he can be such a prick."

Rin smiled softly at Kagome. She didn't know what else to do, so she spoke up. "Who is Bruno Mars?"

Kagome brightened. "Come on!"

She led her to the living room and Rin watched as she hooked up various snake like things Kagome called wires. She settled down on the couch and patted next to her, indicating Rin to sit as well.

The thing called a laptop was settled on Kagome's legs. She began typing furiously and the big box in the center of the room lit up. Rin yelped and backed away from the thing. Kagome chuckled. "No worries, Rin. It's called a television, or TV for short. We get to watch Bruno Mars on it."

And without another word, Kagome had a video of Bruno Mars singing how he liked a girl just the way she is. Rin instantly loved the sound of his voice booming from the things Kagome called speakers. The words he sang made Rin ponder. Sesshomaru would never sing to her, but would he say or at least think the way about her as Bruno Mars thinks about the girl he is singing to? She wanted to be told her smile stopped the whole world. She wanted to be thought of as amazing. Sesshomaru said she was his mate. Rin turned to Kagome when the song finished. "Kagome, what is a mate?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Why do you ask?"

"Because when I was at Sesshomaru's castle, he called me his mate." Rin saw Kagome's eyes grow wider. "What is it? Is it so awful?"

Kagome burst out laughing. "Oh, no. Quite the opposite."

Rin blushed. "But what is it exactly?'

Kagome put the laptop on the coffee table and turned to face Rin. "While I was stuck for months on end in the feudal era, I learned a few things. Inuyasha did most of the informing, but some things I learned on my own. Like what being a mate means." Kagome sighed. "How do I say this . . . ? Well, every powerful demon-like Sesshomaru-has a mate, who is his other half. A mate balances out the demon's control. She keeps the calm in the demon. If a mate is lost or dead, the demon cannot be in control. More likely than not, the demon winds up dying because he is so weak without his mate.

"Now, animals demons-again, like Sesshomaru-have a more . . . animalistic trait when it comes to their mate. Inuyasha once told me that dog demons are extremely possessive and jealous. Even though he's only half dog demon, Inuyasha has most of the traits that are of a full dog demon. When I mentioned Bruno Mars and he got all riled up about it was an example of his jealousy. And I'll admit it, I thoroughly enjoy his possessiveness and jealousy; keeps me interested and reminds me he still loves me.

"But since Sesshomaru is a full dog demon, he might be even more so toward you-maybe more than that since you're only human. Every animal demon has to claim their mate or else some other demon has to chance to steal her from him. For example, cat demons scratch their mate's back, dog demons bite their mate's neck, wolf demons bite too, I think."

Rin's hand instinctively went to her next, where Sesshomaru had bitten her on separate occasions. Then her hand glided to her right arm, where the four puncture marks were still visible. He had bitten her several different times and in different places.

"But," Kagome continued while Rin's mind pondered. "In order to seal the mating process, they have to actually, you know . . . do _it_."

Rin's eyes snapped up. "Do what?"

Kagome blushed. "Oh, well . . . you _know_. It." Kagome sighed and put her head in her hands. "Um, they have to actually mate. Like, as in, have . . . sex."

It was Rin's turn to blush. "Oh."

Kagome looked up at Rin. Her eyes squinted at RIn curiously. "Rin, have you mated with Sesshomaru."

Rin's blush deepened. "Well, um. Yes."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "I can't believe it! The bastard actually loves someone! This has to be a miracle!"

Rin smiled with her when Kagome said he loved her. But he never said that, so Rin couldn't quite believe her. "I'm sure Inuyasha loves you just as much."

Kagome stopped her giggles. Her eyes wandered the the wall across from her. "He sure does know how to show it."

Rin rubbed Kagome's back. "I'm sure once you return everything will be all right. He will talk to you and assure you of his feelings. You two will always bicker, but that just shows you care about one another."

"I just don't know anymore, Rin. He can be such an asshole."

"Well, let him apologize."

"I don't know. I want to go back, but he would just think he won."

"You two are thinking of this as a game?" Rin asked.

Kagome chuckled. "Not exactly. I just don't want him to think I'll just keep going back to him. He didn't even come after me himself. He sent you to do it. Which was a complete asshole thing to do. He can't even man up and come down here to sweep me off my feet, take me to a temple and marry me. He rarely shows he cares about me, and when he does, I feel as though I force him to. I just wish, for once, he shows me how he truly feels without hiding behind his snarky attitude."

"I love you."

Both Rin and Kagome jumped at the new voice from the entrance of the room. There, in the doorway, stood a half demon. His eyes were locked on Kagome. Rin noticed something different about his face. It looked defeated, as though he was at a loss for words. Rin glanced at Kagome, who looked confused, but a hint of excitement shone in her eyes.

"I know I don't show it all the time. I guess I just didn't like the whole lovey-dovey stuff about it. I didn't think I needed to tell you. I thought you would just know it. I'm sorry I didn't come after you. I didn't know what I would do if I had. I shouldn't have thrown Rin down the well after you. I should have came after you myself and win you back. I love you, Kagome. More than I ever thought I could. I love you because you don't take all my crap. You just throw it back at me. You are an amazing cook, even if I annoy you about it. You see the best in things when I never can. I love you with all I have and will ever have. You are mine."

Kagome stood and approached Inuyasha. Her hand gently brush his white bangs, she squeezed his dog ear affectionately. Then she pulled him into kiss and they got lot in each other. Rin, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, stood and scooted past the tangled couple. She didn't know where to go, so when she ended up next to the well once again, she was surprised. How did she get back? Does she have to be with Kagome or Inuyasha?

Rin sat on the edge of the well. Did she want to go back? Of course she did. She could never keep up with all the things Kagome was telling her about-music and concerts, movies and actors, fast food and weight loss. Rin sighed stood up. She faced the opening of the well with no fear. She climbed onto the edge and stood on it. It looked so dark down there. What if she jumped and landed on the solid ground? Her tailbone still ached from her last fall. She decided she wanted to wait until Kagome or Inuyasha could take her back.

But as she tried to step down from the well, her foot slipped and she narrowly missed hitting her head against the edge as she plummeted down into the well. Rin's scream could be heard from miles away, she was sure. She attempted to cover her face as she was about meet her doom.

She was sure by now she would have already slammed into the cement ground of the bottom of the well, but when she peeked an eye through her arms, she saw she was floating in midair. She was a foot away from the ground, but levitated over it. She yelped in fear. And then she landed on the ground with a soft _thump_. She rubbed her sore elbow that she landed on and looked up to the mouth of the well. It was still dark out.

"Hello?" she called. "Kagome, Inuyasha? I need some help getting out."

No one answered. She called out louder. "Hello. . . ? Can you two stop for just one second and help me?"

Still no answer. Rin grunted and looked about the well for some means of getting out. That's when she noticed the vines that clung to the side of the well walls. She touched one and tugged hard at it. It didn't budge. So that means . . . Rin put all her weight on the vines, and they still hell strong. She began to climb out of the well. Climbing trees came in handy for a situation like this. Once she got to the mouth of the well, Rin practically flung herself of the edge and landed in a heap on the grass.

_What? Grass?_ Glancing around, Rin saw that she was back in the forest when Inuyasha found her. A relieved sigh escaped her lips. Now all she had to do was figure a way back to Sesshomaru's castle. Rin stood up and dusted her self off. Her kimono was dirty, so was her knees and arms. Once she got back, she'll beg Chi to draw a bath with those bubbles once again.

Rin glanced side to side, wondering which direction she came from when she found Inuyasha and the well. Deciding on a path, Rin began to walk in that direction. But a sudden sound made her freeze mid step. The sound came again; a rustling in the bushing a few yards from him. Rin ducked behind tree instinctively. Her hands were shaking. She was suddenly paralyzed with fear when the sound came closer. If it was a demon or any other threat to her, she had no means to protect herself. She knew to fight, but she never had to with Sesshomaru around.

Rin closed her eyes as the sound crept closer and closer. Without warning, something snaked out and grabbed her wrist, turning her around and slamming her back into the thick tree. Rin yelped in pain. But her cries where silenced with a pair of lips slammed down on her own, swallowing her screams. Rin's eyes widened and frantically tried to break away from her attacker, but then she saw white and instantly recognized what it was: mokomoko. Rin glanced into the eyes of her attacker and saw bright red orbs staring back at her, hungry misting in the pupils.

Beneath the kiss in smiled and pulled Sesshomaru closer to her, closing her eyes and deepening the kiss. Sesshomaru pressed against her, pinning her to the tree and nearly cutting off her air. Before Rin could complain about the bark digging into her hip, Sesshomaru released her lips. His hands were petting her face and neck and chest, making sure she was real.

He wrapped Rin up in his arms and made a dash for the castle without saying a word. Rin snuggled into mokomoko, enjoying the feeling of warmth it brought. She was back with her demon.

They arrived at the castle in less than a minute. Sesshomaru passed the guards, flew by Jaken and his rambling, and went directly to the bathroom. Rin sighed in contentment when she saw her tub full of steamy water and white bubbles. Without warning, Sesshomaru put Rin on her feet and literally tore off the kimono.

His eyes raked her body, but not in the hungry way he had before. This time, it was as if he was examining her every body part, looking for wounds or any sign of injuries. When he was content with the front, he turned her around and examined her back. She knew she had a few scraped on her legs from the fall, but nothing serious. Still, Sesshomaru grabbed her once more and sat her down on the cold marble edge of the tub.

He gently picked up her right leg and licked each scab and scrape. They healed instantly at the touch of his tongue. Rin watched as he healed all her minor wounds. He finished and gently trailed kisses up her thigh. His head leaned against her stomach, taking in her warmth. His arms wrapped around her back and held her close to him. She placed her hands on his head and absently stroked his hair. She felt rather than heard him take in her scent. He kissed her stomach and she returned the gentleness with a kiss on the crown of his head.

"Care to join me?" Rin indicated toward the still hot bath. Sesshomaru stood and stared down at her. She stood as well and leaned her body against his. Slowly, she untied his kimono and slipped her hands beneath it to feel his hot skin. She slowly removed each article of clothing, whilst Sesshomaru remain still as a statue, staring at the wall behind her. She marveled at the sight of her naked mate. His toned body practically glistened in the candlelight. Standing on her tip toes, Rin forced Sesshomaru to look at her. "Stay with me."

She took his hand and gently tugged him toward the steps into the bath. He allowed himself to be towed into the warm bubbles. Rin grinned at his obvious distaste in the two foot high, floating white things. Rin wanted to have some fun now that she was with her mate once again.

_Her mate_. That's the second time she's referred to him as such. But he was, wasn't he? If she was his mate, why can't he be hers as well?

Her mind back on her idea of fun, Rin closed the gap between them and kissed him softly on the cheek before whispering, "Find me if you can."

And with that she disappeared into the bubbles. She knew he could find her in an second, but she didn't mind. She loved the way he held her when he did-as if all the pain in the world ended as long as he was holding on to her. She was reminded of Bruno Mars and his song. She still wanted Sesshomaru to say those things to her, but she came to realize that his manner of affection was more show than tell.

Rin was so deep in thought that when Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her back into his strong chest, she squeaked in surprise. His nose dove into her neck and she submitted willingly.

He turned her around in his arms until she faced him, her mate. She reached up and touched his face affectionately, drinking in the sight of him as he was doing to her. She leaned forward ever so slightly to see if he would respond. And he did, instantly. The kisses they shared were at first gentle and small, but soon grew heavy with passion and lust. Sesshomaru practically lifted her until her legs were neatly wrapped around his waist, her sex in perfect line of his growing member.

He entered her gently, as if she would break if he went to fast. The pain she felt when he first entered faded away and she bit his bottom lip to make him go faster, harder. Sesshomaru slammed Rin against the wall of the tub, reacting to her nip, and thrusted himself inside of her.

She climaxed before he did-all four times they did _it_.

When the water had turned cool and Rin was washed, Sesshomaru led her out of the tub and personally dried her with a towel. She had washed her hair, body and face, but for some reason, Sesshomaru would not allow Rin to dry herself. Once he finished, his nose once again found its way into the crook of her shoulder, licking the spot where he bit her more than once whilst in the tub.

Rin gave a shudder of happiness and allowed Sesshomaru to lead her away from the bathroom, down several halls and into the bedroom-their bedroom.

Sesshomaru laid her down on the bed, covered her naked body with sheets and began to turn away.

"Where are you going?" she asked sleepily.

"I will be back," was all he answered.

Rin glanced about the room. Everything was torn up and thrown across the room. Rin gaped and when Sesshomaru came through the door once more, Rin raised an eyebrow and gestured to the disheveled room. "What has happened?"

Sesshomaru's eyes did not betray him. "You need not know."

And with that, he climbed into bed with her, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. There naked flesh pressed against each other and Rin soaked up his warmth.

Her eyes shuddered close, but before she allowed the dark to take her, she muttered on last thing. "I do love you, Lord Sesshomaru."

...

Author's Note:

Yay! I finally updated! I didn't even realize it's been over a year since I updated. My life has just been so crazy. But if you are still with me, I sincerely love you! I hope you all have just enjoyed the latest chapter.

Please keep with me. Summer is here and it's time to wrap up this love story. This is _**not **_ the last chapter. I have more to go on this story. Review, as always, loves!

With love,

Willow


End file.
